Never date the Minister of Magic's daughter!
by Rupertgrintfan546
Summary: The Minister of Magic's daughter comes to Hogwarts.She falls in love with Ron,but daddy doesn't approve.She will have to prove to her father that Ron is worthy of her love before Cornelius Fudge does something that will hurt everyone.My first fan fic!
1. Chapter One

Author's note:This is my first fan fiction.SO I might really sink at writing..I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Ruby!"said a girl in the hallway.  
  
"Oh hey!Are you happy about being on summer holidays?"asked Ruby.She was talking to one of her friends  
  
  
  
named Angelica.  
  
"Yes,but I heard that you will not be coming back to beauxbatons school next year.Is that true?"asked Angelica  
  
"Well yes.I told you that my father bulid a new manor in England.He wants me to live there now."repiled Ruby  
  
"Oh I see,but how will you finish your last two years of school?"Angelica asked.  
  
"Well I'll go to a wizarding school there of course!My father said that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry   
  
is a brilliant school.After all I was going to go there first anyways.I'm really going to miss you.I'm going to miss all   
  
of this place."explained Ruby  
  
"Yeah,but won't it be a little weird going to that school?I mean people don't acually know who you are there."said   
  
Angelica.  
  
"Yeah I know,but I'm sure the papers will write about it soon enough.Oh well,I bestget going.My father has  
  
arranged for me to be picked up at 10:00am.Bye!I'll miss you!Don't forget to send me an owl!"said Ruby  
  
"Don't worry!I won't!Bye!"said Angelica  
  
Ruby walked over to the Beauxbaton's front gate.Ruby was short with brown hair and green eyes.She  
  
had tan skin like her mother.The only thing she had of her father's was his bright green eyes.She was smart,but  
  
wasn't obbessed with learning.Everything just came to her even though she didn't try and learn it.She had a very  
  
good voice.Her father said that she shouldn't try and make a career of it though because the wizarding world   
  
didn't listen to music very often.The only group wizards liked were The Weird Witches.  
  
There she waited for the cars that would be picking her up.Her father made sure she always looked best leaving  
  
and attending somewhere.See her father was a very rich and powerful man.He was the Minister Of Magic for   
  
Wizarding England.His name was Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Ruby heard someone coming from behind her.She pulled her wand out of her cloak and turned around.  
  
It was only her brother Robert.  
  
"Oh my gosh!Do you always have to seek up on me?"shouted Ruby  
  
"Do you always have to shout!"said Robert  
  
"Yes!"Ruby repiled.  
  
"Ruby shut up!"said a boy from behind her.It was her other brother Raymond.  
  
"Fine!Look!The cars are here!"said Ruby grabbing her stuff.Robert and Raymond did the same thing.They al  
  
l put there bags in one car and got in the other.She argued the whole way to England which was a very,very,very,very,very(You get the picture!)long time!They went to the Ministry of Magic first.They got off the car  
  
and they saw their dad.  
  
"Daddy!"shouted Ruby running up to give her dad a hug!She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled   
  
away.Robert and Raymond went up and hugged their dad as well.  
  
"Oh how are you guys?I have missed you so much!Come on we have to go up to my office."Mr Fudge  
  
"Ok."Said all the kids at once.  
  
They walked all the way to Cornelius Fudge's office.They went in and sat down.  
  
"Ok,I have to tell you guys something very important about school."Said Mr.Fudge  
  
"I already know!Mom told me!"said Ruby  
  
"Why do you always get to know everything?"said Robert,but before Ruby could answer her father steped into   
  
their arguement.  
  
"Now now!Both of you be quiet.And let me finish."said Mr.Fudge  
  
"Sorry."mumbled Ruby and Robert at the same time.  
  
"Ok now lets continue.I know you guys love it in France,but I really want you guys to be more closer to home.  
  
So I have dicided that you guys should come and live here in England and go to a school here.Like Hogwarts.I   
  
know it would be hard for all of you.I didn't want you to go there because of Professor Dumbledore,but you   
  
mother insist that he is fine.What do you say?"asked Mr.Fudge  
  
"I'm fine with it."repiled Ruby  
  
"Me too."said Robert  
  
"I guess.Anything to make mom happy."said Raymond  
  
"That's brilliant!Ok then.Well then tommorrow we are having a bring your kids to work day here.Every one who   
  
works here is having there kids come to work with them.I would like you guys to come and we will tell everyone   
  
that you guys will be attending hogwarts next year!You will be able to meet people your own age!Well you guys   
  
better get home.I'm sure your mother is dieing to see you.Don't go to bed to late though because I'm waken you  
  
guys up bright and early!"said Mr.Fudge  
  
"ok bye!"said all the kids at the same time.  
  
They all got back into the car and went to their new house.When they got there they couldn't belive their   
  
eyes.The house was gigantic!They got out of the car and went inside.They saw their mom in the living room.  
  
"Mom!"they all shouted!  
  
"Hello!Oh I have missed you guys so much!"said Mrs.Fudge  
  
They all greeted each other before.They were showen their rooms.Ruby saw her room first.  
  
  
  
It was painted pink.That was her favorite color.Her bed had a canopy.It was also pink.It had a library.She even   
  
got her own bathroom with a really big bath tub.She was amazed.She said goodnight to everyone and closed   
  
the door to her room.She changed into her nightdress and brushed her teeth and lay in her bed.  
  
She thought about everything.The bring your kids to work day thing was really getting to her.She was   
  
acually going to meet some of her future classmates.She really wanted to meet a boy.Ruby had never had a   
  
boyfriend and she really wanted one.She thought it would make her life a lot less boring,but she wasn't allowed   
  
to date just any boy.He had to be rich.Her father wouldn't allow anybody poor.She had liked so many boys,but   
  
wasn't allowed to even think about dating them.She hoped she would meet someone soon.Ruby had began to   
  
feel really loney last year.She had a whole bunch of friends,but she only had one real friend and now she was   
  
back in France.A tear went down her cheek.She wiped it away and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note:Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.I really enjoyed reading them.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter!Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ruby woke up the next morning.She took a shower and picked out her clothes for the day.  
  
She was going to wear a pair of jeans with a black and white striped shirt.Then someone knocked at  
  
the door.  
  
"Ruby come on.Your going to be late for your father's thing at work."said Mrs.Fudge  
  
"Ok,mum!I'm coming."repiled Ruby  
  
Ruby ran down and stairs and into the kitchen.She sat down at the table and started eating some  
  
pancakes with bacon and orange juice.Cornelius Fudge walked down the stairs with his two sons,  
  
Robert and Raymond.  
  
"Ruby come on get into the car.We have to get going."he said.  
  
Ruby got up and said goodbye to her mother.She went outside and into the car.  
  
They drove to the Ministry of Magic for about 30mins.  
  
When they got there they walked inside and greeted all the people they knew and didn't know.  
  
They went to all the different offices.There last stop was the Misuse of Muggle artifacts  
  
office.They walked in.  
  
There was a older looking man with red hair sitting at his desk while his kids looked  
  
around the office.There was four boys and one girl.Two of the boy looked like twins.The other  
  
two looked nothin alike.One of them had red hair like his father's and the other one had jet   
  
black hair and glasses.  
  
"Hello,Arthur Weasley!"said Cornelius Fudge  
  
"Hello sir.Are these your children?"asked Mr Weasley  
  
"Oh yes of course.This is my daughter Ruby and my two sons Robert and Raymond!I see you brought  
  
your children as well."said Cornelius  
  
"Yes,This is Fred and George.They are my oldest ones here."said Mr.Weasley pointing to the   
  
twins."And daughter Ginny,My son Ron,and our guest for the summer,Harry Potter."He said.  
  
Ruby looked at Ron.He was quite good looking she thought,but she stoped thinking about  
  
him when she heard the name Harry Potter.She looked at the black haired boy.Then she spoke.  
  
"Harry Potter?The Harry Potter.Such an honor it is to meet you.I don't mean to be rude,but  
  
can I see your scar?"asked Ruby  
  
"Uh...yeah."said Harry moving his hair from his forhead.  
  
Ruby stared at it for about a minute then looked away.  
  
"Do you guys go to Hogwarts?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah,we do!Do you because I don't think I have ever seen you there."said Ron  
  
"No.For the last five years I have gone to Beauxbatons,but I will be going this year."said Ruby  
  
"Well that's great.I hope you end up in Gryffindor!"said Ron smileing.  
  
"Yes well come children we better get going."said Cornelius  
  
"Oh,but father can't I stay and talk to Harry and Ron?I really need to meet people who go to  
  
Hogwarts!I mean I really need to meet people my age!"said Ruby  
  
"Your sixteen?"asked Ron  
  
"No.I'm fifteen,but I'll be sixteen in sixteen day!"said Ruby  
  
"That's cool."said Ron  
  
"Now now Ruby you don't want to bug Mr.Weasley."said Cornelius  
  
"She won't bother me."said Mr.Weasley  
  
"Fine,but be in the main office in about two hours."said Cornelius  
  
"Ok,bye."said Ruby as her father and her two Brothers left the office.  
  
'Thank goodness her brother's didn't want to stay.'thought Ruby.She was very glad to be  
  
able to spend time with Harry,Fred,George,Ginny,and mostly Ron.She thought he was cute.He seemed  
  
really funny too.Ruby really hoped he didn't have a girlfriend.  
  
"So Ruby why are you coming to Hogwarts this year?"asked Ginny who snaped Ruby out of her   
  
thoughts.  
  
"Well because my father wanted us to be closer to home."said Ruby  
  
She noticed at Ron was stareing at her.She wondered what he was thinking.He seemed to   
  
notice that Ruby saw that he was stareing at her because his ears turned red and Ruby began to  
  
giggle.Harry and Ginny saw what just happened and rasied their eyebrows.  
  
"Hey Fred and george you wanna help me and Ginny look for Percey?I'm sure you can show us how  
  
to jinx his ink so it spashes all over him."said Harry who thought Ruby and Ron should get to   
  
other a little better.  
  
"Yeah good one,Harry!"said Fred and they all left the office.  
  
"You guys I need to go report a few things in the main office so I'll be back in about 30   
  
minutes."said Mr.Weasley  
  
"Ok."said Ron and Ruby at the same time.Then Mr.Weasley left the office.They were left alone.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend back in France?"asked Ron  
  
"No.Do you have one here in England?"asked Ruby  
  
"No."said Ron  
  
"I have heard so many amazing things happen at Hogwarts?Mostly about Harry.I can't belive he   
  
has fought Voldemort so many times and lived to tell the story.I mean thank goodness Voldemort  
  
is dead."said Ruby as Ron shuddered at Voldemort's name.  
  
"What do you mean he is dead?He isn't dead.He came back two years ago!"said Ron  
  
"What!Why haven't I read about it in the papers?"asked Ruby  
  
"I don't know."repiled Ron  
  
"How did he come back?"asked Ruby   
  
Then Ron explained what has been happening the last two years.He talked about how   
  
Voldemort came back and about how Harry faced him just last year here at the Ministry of  
  
Magic.From there Ruby and Ron began to talk about everything.From their favorite candy to  
  
their favorite quidditch team.They seemed to have a lot in common.Before either of them  
  
knew it they had been talking for two hours.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!I'm late!I'm susposed to be in the main office!"said Ruby  
  
"I'll walk you there."said Ron  
  
"More like run!"said Ruby as her and Ron ran all the way down to the main office.Ruby saw her  
  
father not looking so happy.  
  
"Your late!"he said.  
  
"I know I'm sorry."said Ruby  
  
"It's fine,but go sit down with your brothers the presentation is about to start."said Mr.Fudge  
  
Ruby went and sat next to her brothers.Ron went to stand next to his family.  
  
"Hello everyone!How are you all?I'm so glad you could all be here.I arranged this day so we   
  
could all show our families what we do all day and let them get the idea so that one day they  
  
may follow in our footsteps!I would also like to tell you all something about my chrildren.They  
  
have decided to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!"Every one claped.  
  
"Now thank you all for being here.I have another surpise for all of you!You all get to leave   
  
work early today so you can spend time with your families!Goodbye everyone!"explained Mr.Fudge  
  
Ruby got up and ran after Ron who was leaving with his family.She caught up to him.  
  
"Ron!"Ron turned around.  
  
"Yes."answered Ron  
  
"I'm having a birthday party in sixteen days!I was wondering if you and whoever else you would  
  
like to bring could come?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yes,of course!thank you!I'll be there."said Ron  
  
"Great!"said Ruby  
  
"Well I gotta go now.Bye!"said Ron  
  
"Bye!"said Ruby   
  
Ron ran after his family leaving Ruby as happy as she ever could be! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note:I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Today was Ruby's sixtenth birthday.She was having a big sweet sixteen party.  
  
Almost everyone she knew and didn't know were coming.More then half the people that  
  
were coming to the party were friends of her father.Ruby only invited 10 of her friends  
  
from Beauxbatons who were coming and of course the one person she wanted to come most of   
  
all Ron Weasley.  
  
It was 6:00pm.The party was susposed to start at 6:30pm,but people were arriving  
  
early.Ruby was greeting so many people at once she was getting tired of smileing and  
  
nodding.Then she saw one of her best friends walk into the door.She ran over to her.  
  
"Angelica!"shouted Ruby  
  
"Hey Ruby!Happy Birthday!"repiled Angelica  
  
"Ruby, the guest."said Cornelius Fudge  
  
"Oh,can't I go show Angelica around and have fun since it is my party?"said Ruby  
  
"Oh alright."said her father.  
  
"Come on Angelica I have to show you the garden."said Ruby  
  
They went outside to the garden.  
  
"You wanted to show me the garden?"asked Angelica who rasied her eyebrows.  
  
"Not really.I wanted to tell you of someone."said Ruby  
  
"Who?"repiled Angelica,but before Ruby could answer she heard people walking over to her  
  
and Angelica.It was Ron,Harry,Ginny,and a girl Ruby hadn't met at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
They finally noticed Ruby and Angelica were standing there.  
  
"Hey Ruby!Happy Birthday!"said Ron giving Ruby a hug.Ruby was shocked,but please all the  
  
same.  
  
"Hey!So glad you could make it.Hey Harry and Ginny."said Ruby  
  
"Hey,Happy Birthday!"they said.  
  
"I don't think I have met you."said Ruby to the girl.  
  
"Oh.So sorry.I'm Hermione Granger.I'm best friends with Harry and Ron.  
  
Ruby looked at Hermione.She was wondering if she was ever involed with Harry or Ron.Then   
  
she came back to her senses and said something nice.  
  
"Oh I see.Well come on you guys.We better get inside.They are playing music inside."said Ruby  
  
"And everyone knows the birthday girl has to dance with someone for her sweet sixteen."said   
  
Angelica  
  
"I'll dance with you."said Ron  
  
"Thanks,but I think we should actually go inside to dance."said Ruby grinning.  
  
"Right."said Ron  
  
They all walked over to the house and went in.People were dancing.There was a lot of   
  
young people there to Ruby's surprise.  
  
"IS that Malfoy?"asked Harry  
  
"Who?"asked Ruby  
  
"Draco Malfoy.That boy over there by the hallway."said Harry pointing to a blonde haired boy.  
  
He was very nice looking.He had greyish,blueish eyes.He looked over at Ruby and grinned.  
  
"I see."said Ruby as Draco walked over to Ruby.  
  
"What do you want?"said Ron very rudely.  
  
"Now now,Weasley.I didn't come here to chat with you and Potter.I came here to ask the birthday  
  
girl to dance."said Draco  
  
"I'd love too."said Ruby  
  
"Of course."said Draco pulling Ruby away from Harry and Ron.They were giving Draco dirty looks.  
  
Draco was a great dancer.Ruby loved his bad-boy look.He was also one of the hottest guys  
  
she had seen in her whole life.Ruby was having so much fun with Draco she almost forgot about  
  
Ron until she saw him dancing with Hermione.She suddenly become full of jealousy.Luckily the   
  
song ended.She thanked Draco for the dance and walked over to Ron.The next song had already  
  
started.Ron and Hermione were slow dancing now.Ruby tapped Ron on the shoulder.He looked.  
  
"May I cut in?"asked Ruby  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as if asking her if it was ok.She nodded and walked away.Ron took  
  
hold of Ruby.He pulled her closer to him.Ruby blushed.  
  
"So how was it dancing with ferret boy over there?You looked like you were having fun."said Ron  
  
"Oh it was alright.I guess.You dance much better."said Ruby.She was lied of course though.She  
  
didn't want to tell Ron that she thought Draco was a better dancer.Draco was now dancinf with  
  
Ruby's friend Angelica.Ruby smiled because she thought Draco and Angelica made a cute couple.  
  
"Thanks.You wanna go for a walk outside.I want to give you your birthday present."said Ron  
  
"Yeah,sure!"repiled Ruby as Ron pulled her outside.Ruby wondered what he was going to give her.  
  
OK,everyone.I had to leave you hanging there.I know it is a shorter chapter,but I'll try and   
  
write a much longer one in the next chapter.Theres going to be a lot going on.Please Review!  
  
Thanks!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note:Ok I'm going to try and make this chapter a lot longer then the last chapter.  
  
I a lot more stuff is going to happen between ruby and Ron in this chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story!I don't own Harry Potter.Now back to the story.  
  
Chapter four  
  
Ron lead Ruby outside to the garden.There was a table surounded by trees.No one would  
  
  
  
be able to see them.Ruby sat down on the bench.Ron did the same.He looked into her eyes.He   
  
pulled something out of his pocket.It was a little box.  
  
"I know we just met in all,but I wanted to get you a nice birthday present.I know this isn't  
  
much,but..."said Ron as he pulled out a charm braclet.It had black and purple jewels on it  
  
with hearts and dragonflies silver charms.  
  
"It is beautiful!"said Ruby   
  
"I'm glad you like it!"said Ron putting it on Ruby's wrist.  
  
"And I wanted to tell you something.See I kinda like you a lot.So I was wondering if  
  
you would maybe like you go out sometime."said ROn  
  
"Like boyfriend and girlfriend or just as friends?"asked Ruby hoping he wanted to be more then  
  
friends.  
  
"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"asked Ron  
  
"I don't know.We just met."said Ruby before she smiled and said."Of course I would."  
  
"Wicked!"said Ron.  
  
He leaned in towards Ruby.Then all of a sudden their lips met.Ron's tounge slid into  
  
Ruby's mouth asking for permission to enter.She let it and then slid her's into his mouth.  
  
This was a feeling Ruby had never felt before.It was a good one though.Then Ron pulled away.  
  
"Sorry.I was going to fast there."he said.  
  
"No it was fine.I liked it."said Ruby  
  
"Oh ok."said Ron  
  
He kissed Ruby again.They began making-out.Some how they ended up on the grass.  
  
Ron was on top of her.He started kissing her neck and at the same time he started to pull   
  
up her shirt.Then they heard two people talking.Ron stopped kissing Ruby and helped her up  
  
from the grass.They sat back down on the bench.  
  
"Draco your so sweet."said a familer voice.  
  
"I know.So you wanna come back to my place after this party?"asked Draco  
  
"Well I don't know.I was going to spend the night here,but I'm sure Ruby won't mind.Ok I'll  
  
go."said Angelica  
  
"Great.Meet me here after the party."said Draco and him and Angelica walked away.  
  
"I see Angelica made friends easliy."said Ruby  
  
"Yeah.So where were we?"asked Ron kissing Ruby.  
  
"Uh Ron.I don't think we should do this here.I'm sorry,but I have to go back to my party or  
  
everyone will be worried."said Ruby  
  
"It's ok.Come one lets go back inside."said Ron  
  
They went back inside the house.People were still dancing.Ruby and Ron began dancing.Then  
  
Ruby's father started talking into his wand which made his voice much louder.  
  
"Ok everyone this is the last song and then the party is over.It is a slow one so start   
  
dancing with that special someone."said Cornelius Fudge  
  
"May I have this dance?"asked Ron  
  
"Yes you may."said Ruby putting her arms around Ron's neck and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Everyone was dancing.Harry was with Ginny,Draco was with Angelica and Ruby's little  
  
  
  
brother Robert was dancing with Hermione.The song ended and every began to grab your cloaks and  
  
leave.Ruby was happy that the party was over though.She could finally get sometime to herself.  
  
She walked outside with Ron,Harry,Ginny,and Hermione.  
  
"How did you guys get here?"asked Ruby  
  
"Oh we flew on our brooms."said Harry  
  
"Wow!"said Ruby  
  
"Infact I think we should go get them.Come on Ginny and Hermione.I'll get yours Ron."said Harry.  
  
They all went to get their brooms.Leaving Ron and Ruby alone.Ron grabbed Ruby's hands and pulled  
  
her closer to him.  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight."he said  
  
"Me too."said Ruby  
  
Then Ron kissed her.They began makeing-out again.Then Ron pulled away.  
  
"I have to go.I told my mum We'd be back before 12.I'll send you an owl in the morning."said Ron  
  
giving Ruby one last kiss.  
  
"Ok,bye."She said.Then Ron let go of her hands and walked away.  
  
"Hey Ruby,I'm going over to Draco's house.be back in the morning ok."said Angelica  
  
"yeah,It's fine.Have fun!"said Ruby as Angelica walked away.  
  
Ruby couldn't belive what happened tonight.She had gotten her first kiss and almost went  
  
all the way.She was now the girlfriend of Ron Weasley.Draco and Angelica seemed to have hit it  
  
  
  
off really well.Ruby was craving for Ron's lips to be kissing her right now.Nothing could have  
  
spoiled her life at that moment.She was finally with Ron.She even thought she was beginning to  
  
love him.They were perfect for each other.No one would be able to stop her from loving him.Little  
  
did she know that two people were already thinking of ways to ruin everything she had just  
  
achieved with Ron. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ruby woke up the next morning.She got up and took a shower.She was dressed very plainly.She put on some jeans with a black shirt.She went downstairs and she saw her mom.  
  
"Good afternoon,Ruby!"said Mrs.Fudge  
  
"Afternoon?"said Ruby  
  
"Yup!You overslept.It is 1:00pm.You hungry?"repiled Mrs.Fudge  
  
"No thanks mom.I'm gonna take a walk."answered Ruby  
  
"Ok.Do you know where Angelica is?I didn't see her after the party."said Mrs.Fudge  
  
"Yeah.She had to go home.It was urgent.She should be back today though."said Ruby walking outside.  
  
"ok."said Mrs.Fudge  
  
Ruby walked around the forest that surrounded the manor.She then relized that she was sixteen.In one year she would be able to move out of her families manor and get something of her own.She would be on her own.No parents to tell her who she can and cannot marry or which families were the ones to be friends with and which ones to ignore.Then it hit her!Her father would never let her date Ron.He wasn't rich enough and his family was a disgrace to most pureblood wizards.'How was she ever going to convince her father that Ron was perfect for her?'She thought.  
  
Then she found herself sitting on the same bench on which she received her first kiss.That sweet kiss by a boy she might not be allowed to love.If she did love him who knows what her parents would do to her.They would be so angry and disappointed.They had always pictured her with someone like Draco Malfoy even his father just happened to be deatheater working for the most evil wizard that this world has ever seen.Just because he was the ideal wizard he would be perfect for her,right?Wrong!!  
  
She looked down at the ground.She remembered her and Ron almost going all way on that grass.She was kinda happy that they didn't though.Right there on the grass wasn't exactly how she pictured her first time.Thank goodness for Draco and Angelica walking right past them or they might have gone all the way.Ruby made a mental note to remember to thank Angelica.  
  
"Come to think of it I wonder why Angelica isn't back."said Ruby  
  
"I'm back."said Angelica  
  
"Oh hey.How was your night with Draco?"asked Ruby  
  
"Oh it was great!He is so hot!!!He has an amazing body!Not to mention he isn't all that bad in bed either."repiled Angelica  
  
"Really?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yeah,Where did you and Ron go during the party? I didn't see you much."said Angelica  
  
"That because we were over here on this very bench alone."said Ruby with a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh what happened?Give me all the details!"said Angelica  
  
"Why are you so excited to hear about what me and Ron did?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well,Let's see.You never do anything wrong with a boy.Let's face it.Your a goody-good.You haven't done anything wrong in your whole life."explained Angelica  
  
"Fine!I see your point.Well he gave me this bracelet."Ruby showed her the bracelet."And he kissed me.Then somehow we ended up on the grass.He was on top of and we were making out.Then she started to pull my shirt up and then you and Draco ruined it."said Ruby  
  
"How?Don't go blaming stuff on me."said Angelica  
  
"You guys were standing right there in front of us.You guys were talking.So we stopped.Ron helped me up from the grass and we waited for you to leave."explained Ruby  
  
"What happened after we left?"asked Angelica  
  
"Well Ron wanted to continue with what we were doing,but I didn't want to.It wasn't how I pictured my first time."repiled Ruby  
  
"Are you kidding me?I told you!Your a goody-good!"said Angelica  
  
"Oh thanks,Angelica!What will I do without you at Hogwarts."said Ruby sarcasticly.  
  
"You won't have to find out because I'm going to Hogwarts with you!Draco is going to be there so I kinda decided to go there."said Angelica  
  
"Are you sure about that?I heard he can't stick to just one girl."said Ruby  
  
"Oh that's right.I left out one little bit about last night.Me and Draco are going out.It was his idea for me to come to Hogwarts!"said Angelica  
  
"Well then.That's great!"said Ruby  
  
"Yeah,Hey!What's that?"asked Angelica pointing to a small owl flying towards Ruby.It stopped on the bench.It had a letter tied to it's foot.Ruby untied the letter and saw her same on the front of it.On the back of the letter it said Ron Weasley.  
  
"It is a letter from Ron!"said Ruby  
  
"Well open it then."said Angelica as Ruby opened the letter and read it.  
  
Ruby,  
  
How are you?I hope you had a wicked time last night.I know I did.I'm really starting to miss you.I think I might even love you.Don't get creeped out by that or anything.I know we just met,but I feel like I know you more then I know Harry and Hermione and their susposed to be my best friends!To tell you the truth your my first real girlfriend.I dated Hermione once or twice,but it wasn't anything serius.I didn't feel like I do now.  
  
I was wondering if you could come over sometime.For dinner or just to visit.Ginny was talking about you and me and my mom overheard.So now she is just dieing to meet you.My mom is cool though so you don't have to worry about her.I hope to hear from you soon.Love Always,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
"He wants me to meet his mom."said Ruby  
  
"He wants you to do more then just meet his mom!"said Angelica  
  
"Yeah anyways!My father will never let me go visit them.He won't even let me date Ron for one."said Ruby  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"asked Angelica  
  
"Uh...Yeah right!You already know what his answer will be!"repiled Ruby  
  
"You should still try!Because If you don't then I guess that doesn't mean you like Ron as much as he likes you."said Angelica  
  
"Ok fine!I'll ask him,but what if he says no?"asked Ruby  
  
"Then we'll go to plan B."repiled Angelica  
  
"What's plan B?"asked Ruby  
  
"You'll see."said Angelica with an evil grin on her face.  
  
'Oh great.She is gonna make me do something againist the rules.Oh wait I already did that by falling in love with Ron Weasley.Great!Just dandy!Oh well he is so worth it!!'Ruby thought to herself.  
  
Author's note:Hope you liked this chapter.I tried to make it longer.Please review!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Ruby and Angelica went back up to the manor.They went into the kitchen and saw everyone having dinner.Cornelius Fudge had come home for dinner.  
  
"Ruby!Angelica!How are you?"he asked  
  
"Fine."they both repiled.  
  
"Um father.Ron Weasley invited me and Angelica over for dinner.I was wondering if we could go?"asked Ruby  
  
"Ron Weasley?Isn't he Authur Weasley's boy?"asked Cornelius  
  
"Yes.So can we go?"said Ruby  
  
"No."said Cornelius Fudge painly.  
  
"Why?"shouted Ruby  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!I just don't think that he is suitable for you or Angelica."said Cornelius  
  
"Don't have to worry about me.I'm not intrested in him."said Angelica  
  
"Angelica!"said Ruby  
  
"That's that then.No."said Cornelius  
  
Ruby looked like she was about to cry.She couldn't understand why her father just wouldn't let them go.It isn't like she said she wanted to marry him or something.'And where is Angelica susposed to be with this paln B!'Ruby thought to herself.Just then Angelica spoke.  
  
If you won't let us go,then can Ruby come to my house for a couple of days?My parents are in America and I have to be there to look after the manor.So can she come?So I won't be alone."said Angelica in a incocent voice.  
  
"I suspose.Did your parents say this was ok?"asked Cornelius  
  
"Of course.They susgested it."repile Angelica  
  
"Ok then.You guys better get packing.When will you be leaving and how will you get there?The knight bus I suspose."said Cornelius  
  
"Tonight.The knight bus is already coming."said Angelica  
  
"Well then.Go on you too.You don't want to miss the bus."said Cornelius  
  
And we that Ruby and Angelica went upstairs to pack their stuff.Ruby wondered what Angelica had in mind when she told her father that they were going to Angelica's house.They couldn't really go there or could they?They went downstairs after they were done packing.They all said their goodbyes and they boarded the Knight Bus.The bus began to move and a man came up to Ruby and Angelica.He showed them where they were sitting.  
  
"Where to miss?"he asked.  
  
"To this address."said Angelica showing the man the letter Ron sent to Ruby.  
  
"ok will do."said the man.  
  
"Angelica!We can't go to Ron's with all our stuff."said Ruby  
  
"Don't worry."said Angelica  
  
Ruby gave Angelica a worried look.She should have known Angelica would have something weird in her head.What were they going to do show up at Ron's house and have dinner with all their bags.And what if somehow Ruby's father finds out that they didn't really go back to Angelica's manor in France?All these thoughts were going through Ruby's mind as she fell asleep.  
  
Ruby was awoken by the bus stopping.She looked out the window.There was Ron's house.It wasn't anything like Ruby's manor.It was small and it looked like they had added more rooms by magic.They got off the bus and Angelica started walking towards the door to Ron's house.Ruby stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing?We just can't go in."said Ruby  
  
"yeah we can.Just come on.I have an idea.Wow this house is nothing like Draco's.Their family must be poor."said Angelica  
  
"Took you long enough to figure out."said Ruby  
  
"Whatever come on."said Angelica  
  
They walked over to the front door.Ruby knocked.Ginny and Hermione opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Hermione in a rude tone.  
  
"Ron sent this letter to me inviting me for dinner."repiled Ruby  
  
"Oh yeah.That's right!Come in."said Ginny as they all went in.  
  
The inside of the house looked just as poor as the outside,but it had a certain feeling in it that Ruby hadn't felt in a long time.It felt like it was full of family and love.Ruby looked around.Two boys came inside the house from the garden.It was the twins.  
  
"Hey Ron!Come downstairs!Now!"said Fred looking at Ruby.  
  
"What do you guys want?"asked Ron before he saw Ruby.  
  
"hi."she said.  
  
"Hi.I didn't think you were coming.You didn't send an owl back."said Ron  
  
"Sorry I had to ask my father first."said Ruby  
  
"That's fine.You wanna see my room?"asked Ron  
  
"Sure."said Ruby as she followed Ron up to his room.He closed the door and kissed her.  
  
"Sorry.I have missed you"Said Ron  
  
"Me too."said Ruby kissing him back.  
  
"Am I invisible or something?"asked someone from behind them.it was Harry sitting down on what looked like a guest bed.  
  
"Oh I forgot you were in here."said Ron  
  
"Yeah anyways you guys better go downstairs before you get in trouble."said Harry  
  
"Yeah,right."said Ron and with that Ruby,Ron,and Harry went downstairs where they saw Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Ron Weasley!Where are your manners?Introduce us."said Mrs Weasley  
  
"Sorry.Mom this is Ruby.Ruby this is my mom."said Ron  
  
"Nice to meet you."greeted Ruby  
  
"Oh nice to meet you too,dear!"said Mrs.Weasley grabbing Ruby and hugging her.  
  
"Shouldn't be have dinner now."said Hermione  
  
"Oh yeah right.Come on everyone outside to the garden.Were having dinner there."said Mrs Weasley.  
  
They all went outside.There was a table with dinner already on it.Ruby sat next to Ron.They all ate their dinner then it was time for desert.Mrs.Weasley had made a pumkin cheesecake.  
  
"This is wonderful!"said Ruby  
  
"Thank you."said Mrs.Weasley  
  
It was getting kinda late so Mrs.Weasley said it was time for the kids to get to bed.  
  
"But Ron you can say goodbye to Ruby."said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Ok mom."said Ron as everyone left back inside leaving Ron and Ruby alone.  
  
"Tonight was fun."said Ruby  
  
"Yeah."said Ron kissing Ruby.  
  
"Ron,I won't be able to see you again."said Ruby  
  
"What?"said Ron  
  
"Just until we go back to Hogwarts."said Ruby  
  
"Why?"asked Ron  
  
"Because of my father.He didn't want me to come here tonight and he will never approve of us.I have to see you in secret!"said Ruby  
  
"I see.I understand.I guess.So school starts in a month.I'm not going to see you for a whole month."said Ron  
  
"Well I'm sure we can.We would have to seek out sometimes."said Ruby  
  
"ok.I love you."said Ron  
  
Ruby looked shocked.She wanted to say it back,but she couldn't say anything.Then she tried,but again nothing.Ron was looking at her worried.As if he was afriad she wouldn't say it back.  
  
"I love you."said Ruby  
  
Ron kissed her.Just then Angelica cam outside.  
  
"Ruby we have to go."she said.  
  
"Ok."said Ruby  
  
"bye Ruby."said Ron  
  
"bye Ron."said Ruby and she kissed him passionatly.  
  
"Angelica how are we getting home?"asked Ruby  
  
"The Knight bus duh!"said Angelica and just as she said that the knight bus pulled up.Ruby waved bye to Ron one last time and got back on the bus.  
  
Author's note:Ok everyone I know this chapter was boring,but don't worry in the next chapter we finally go back  
  
to hogwarts!More stuff happens there.By the way I don't know Harry Potter.Just thought I let to you.lol. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Ruby and Angelica went back to Ruby's house and made up some weird excuse about  
  
how they dicided they didn't want be alone at Angelica's manor so her parent's said it was ok  
  
if they went back to Ruby's house for the rest of the week.  
  
Ron wrote to Ruby everyday.They had seeked out of their houses many time over the summer  
  
just to see each other.One time Ruby's father almost caught her seeking back in,but luckily  
  
Angelica was there to distract him.  
  
When they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supiles they told Cornelius that they  
  
could go by themselves.So he let them.Of course it was only by aciddent that Ron and his family  
  
were there the exact same day.  
  
Now it was September 1st.Today was the day they were going to Hogwarts for the first time.  
  
Ruby was fine all summer,but today she began to get very nervous.She didn't know if she would   
  
like it there.After all it was a new school.'hat if the teacher's didn't like her?Would the   
  
students like her?The only people she really knew were Ron,Angelica,Harry,Ginny,and Hermione(Who  
  
didn't really talk to Ruby a lot anyways).And what house would she be in?There is Gryffindor,  
  
Slytherin,Hufflepuff,and Ravenclaw.She would love to be in Gryffindor with Ron.She was almost   
  
sure Angelica would end up in Slytherin.Oh my Gosh!If Angelica was placed in Slytherin her and  
  
Ruby weren't going to spend as much time as best friends should!Oh well there's always Ron."'All  
  
these things flooded through Ruby's mind as they drove to Kings Cross station for the Hogwarts  
  
Express.  
  
When they arrived Ruby,Angelica,and Ruby's brothers said goodbye to all of the family.Then they went through  
  
Platform 9 and 3/4.They boarded the train and found an empty compartment.They sat down and   
  
started talking about what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like.Then the door slid open.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
"Hey baby."said Draco to Angelica.  
  
"hey!"she repiled.  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?"asked Draco  
  
"Sure.Ruby you don't mind do you?"Angelica asked Ruby.  
  
"Of course not."repiled Ruby  
  
Draco pulled Angelica out of the compartment leaving the door wide open.Ruby decided to   
  
just stare out at the window.The train began to move.She wondered where Ron was.Maybe he is on   
  
train,but just can't find her.Maybe he doesn't wanna find her.Just then someone spoke.  
  
"Now what would a beautiful girl like yourself be doing in here all by herself?"It asked.  
  
Ruby turned around to see the only person she has ever really loved.Her boyfriend Ron Weasley!  
  
She jumped up and hugged him and he kissed her lips.  
  
"Waiting for you."she said.  
  
"Is that so?Well then I better say sorry for being late."said Ron  
  
"No need.You being here is enough."said Ruby kissing Ron.  
  
"I have missed that sweet kiss of yours.How long has it been again?"he asked.  
  
"A whole week now."said Ruby grinning.  
  
"Much to long."said Ron closing the door to the compartment.Ruby sat back down on the seat and  
  
Ron sat next to her.They began to passionately kiss.Ron slowly moving on top of her.Just then   
  
the door opened again.It was Angelica with Harry,Ginny,and Hermione behind her.Ron jumped off  
  
of Ruby quickly.They both sat up.  
  
"Opps!I keep doing that don't I?"said Angelica  
  
"Hey everyone!"said Ruby  
  
The rest of the journey was full of everyone talking about what they did over the summer.  
  
It seemed to take forever just to get to Hogwarts.Ruby hadn't seen her brothers yet because they  
  
met some 3rd year Gryffindors and ran off with them.Ron didn't let go of Ruby the whole there.  
  
Then Finally the train stopped.They all got off the train.There was a very tall man who looked  
  
like a giant or something was calling all first years.He saw Ruby and called her towards him.  
  
"Miss Ruby.So nice to meet you.I'm Hagrid.Professor Dumbledore has asked me to take you and your  
  
brothers with the first years so you can get the full experenice of your first time at Hogwarts.  
  
Oh yes and Angelica too."said Hagrid looking at Angelica.  
  
"Great,but I don't know where my brothers are."said Ruby  
  
"Were right here."said Robert and Raymond.  
  
"Great lets get going!"said Hagrid leading them all to a bunch of mini boats.They fit four  
  
people to a boat.Ruby and Angelica got into a boat with Robert and Raymond.The boats began to  
  
move by themselves.They moved around a hill to reveal a huge castle.All of their mouths dropped  
  
to the bottom of the boat.Ruby had never seen anything like it.It was about five times bigger  
  
then Beauxbatons.They looked at the castle for about five mintues before the boats stopped and   
  
Hagrid was pulling them out of the boats.They followed him to what look like the Entrance Hall.  
  
Hagrid knocked on the two-story sized door.The door was opened by a old looking witch.  
  
"Follow me."she said painly.They all followed her.  
  
"Stop."she said in front of two big doors."Welcome to Hogwarts.When you walk into the Great   
  
Hall go up to the front and wait for your name to be called.When it is you will sit on the  
  
chair and I will place the sorting hat on your head.When it shouts out your house you will go  
  
sit at that table.By the way I'm Professor McGonallgall.Come on now."she said opening uo the  
  
doors to the Great Hall.All they all walked in.Ruby saw Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table and  
  
smiled.He smiled back.Everyone stopped at the front of the hall.Professor McGonallgall had a   
  
list her in hands and started calling students up one by one.Ruby was really listening.She only  
  
heard her brother's name being called.  
  
"Raymond Fudge."Raymond ran up to the chair and sat down.Professor McGonallgall placed the hat  
  
on his head.  
  
"Slytherin!"It shouted.Raymond went and sat next to the Slytherins.Next Robert was called up.  
  
"Gryffindor!"the hat shouted and Robert went and sat down with the Gryffindors.  
  
Ruby knew that her name was going to be called next.She had to relax,but she couldn't and  
  
sure enough there was her name.  
  
"Ruby Fudge"Ruby sat on the chair.The hat started talking in her head.  
  
"Intresting.Nothing like your brother Raymond.So that's a no on Slytherin.Too smart to be in  
  
Hufflepuff.Let me think...,but of course...Gryffindor!"it shouted  
  
A smile spread across Ruby's face.She was in Gryffindor with Ron!Now all she needed was for  
  
Angelica to be in Gryffindor.A couple more names were called before Angelica,but when she was  
  
finally called the sorting hat put her in Slytherin.'Oh well.'thought Ruby.More first years  
  
were called and then the feast started.Hogwarts had way better food then Beauxbatons.After  
  
the feast Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"That was a great meal!I would just like to welcome you all back.I would also like to welcome  
  
the first years and a few new students who transfered from Beauxbatons!That would be Ruby and   
  
Angelica who are in their sixth year,Robert who is in his third year,and Raymond who is a second  
  
year!I hope you welcome all the new students!Now time for bed.You all have classes tomorrow."he said.  
  
"First years follow me."said Ron who was a prefect."You too."he said to Ruby.  
  
Ron showed them the way up to the Gryffindor common.The password was maroon five.That  
  
was easy for Ruby to remember.It was the name of a band that Ruby and Angelica liked.Ron let  
  
all the first years know the rules and then told them were they were going to stay.They all   
  
went up to their rooms leaving Ron and Ruby alone.  
  
"I'm so glad your in Gryffindor."said Ron kissing Ruby  
  
"Me too.I don't know what I would do if I wasn't in the same house as you."said Ruby  
  
"Too bad Angelica isn't though.I know she is your best friend."said Ron  
  
"Yeah,but she has got Draco and I got you."said Ruby kissing Ron.  
  
The common room door opened and Hermione and Harry came in.  
  
"I better go to sleep if I want to wake up on time tomorrow."said Ruby  
  
"Yeah,I guess."said Ron kissing Ruby one last time.  
  
"Goodnight."said Ruby  
  
"Goodnight."Ron repiled and with that Ruby went up to her dormitory which she shared with four  
  
other girls including Hermione.She changed into her pj's and went stright to sleep.  
  
Author's note:Ok everyone.I hope that was ok.Something intresting will happen in the next chapter.  
  
So keep reading and review too!!!I don't own Harry Potter.I wish!lol. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Ruby woke up the next morning.She put on her Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor Lion  
  
on her robes.She left her hair down and put some simple make-up on her face.She was looking at  
  
herself in the mirror when Hermione came inside the room.  
  
"Ron says to meet him downstairs."she said   
  
"Well thanks for letting me know."Ruby repiled,but Hermione had already walked out."I'm starting  
  
to think she doesn't like me very much."Ruby said to herself.She grabbed her bag and went down   
  
the stairs to see Ron talking to Harry.  
  
"Good morning!"said Ruby as Ron turned around and smiled at Ruby.  
  
"Good morning,sweetheart."said Ron walking over to Ruby and kissing her.  
  
"Come on you guys.We should get to the Great Hall so we can get our class schedules."said   
  
Hermione  
  
"Yeah."said Harry  
  
They all walked down to the Great Hall together.Ron held Ruby's hand the whole way there.  
  
Some people were staring at Ruby.When they go into the Great Hall they all sat down and began to  
  
eat breakfest.Then Professor McGonagall passed out their Schedules.Ruby and Ron had all,but one   
  
class together.Ron decided to take Care of Magical Creatures and Ruby was taking Airthmancy.  
  
"Hermione has Airthmancy too!"said Harry  
  
"Great!"said Ruby with a fake smile on her face.Hermione just grinned.'Wonder what that was   
  
about?'thought Ruby looking at Hermione still.Little did she know she was about to find out.  
  
"Hey Ruby!Let me see your classes."said Angelica.She had came over there from the Slytherin  
  
table."hey look!We have all the same classes!"she said.  
  
"Great.Well we better get going.Don't wanna be late."said Ruby giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He gave her one back and said."Bye.See you in Transfiguration."  
  
Ruby and Angelica walked to the Airthmancy classroom together.They sat down next to each  
  
other and noticed some Gryffindor girls including Hermione were laughing at them and pointing.  
  
One of the girls came over to them.  
  
"Hi.I'm Parvati Patil.Anyways I heard that you and Ron just met and that already slept with  
  
him and that you have already slept with Draco Malfoy.I guess we got ourselves the new school  
  
sluts."said Parvati   
  
"Ron is my boyfriend and Draco is Angelica's boyfriend.We have been going out all summer."said  
  
Ruby  
  
"That's not what I have heard."said Parvati turning at looking at hermione."Anyways,I better get  
  
going.I don't wanna anyone thinking I'm friends with the school sluts."  
  
Angelica jumped up ready to kill Parvati.Ruby grabbed Angelica to try and Keep her from  
  
fighting,but it was no use.Angelica knocked Parvati to the ground and starting punching her in  
  
the face.  
  
"What's going on here?"asked the Professor.  
  
"Angelica started hitting Parvati for no reason."said Hermione.  
  
"That's not true!Parvati was spreading rumors around about Angelica and I!"shouted Ruby giving  
  
Hermione a dirty look.  
  
"I don't care who said what about who!No fighting is allowed here!Parvati go to see Madame  
  
Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and Angelica that is 50 points from Slytherin and you have a   
  
detention tommorrow with me!Now take your sits so we can begin the class."shouted the Professor.  
  
Angelica sat down and Parvati ran to the Hospital wing because she had a bloody nose.The  
  
rest of class was pretty boring.Finally the bell rang and Ruby and Angelica went to Transfiguration.  
  
Ruby sat next to Ron and Angelica sat next to Draco behind Ruby.They passed notes all through  
  
the class talking about the recent events and how they think Hermione was the one spreading the  
  
rumors about them.All through class they kept shouting Hermione dirty looks.The bell rang again  
  
so they went to lunch.  
  
"What was up with you and Angelica looking at Hermione that way?"asked Ron  
  
Then Ruby started to explain what had happened in their last class.Ron looked shocked.  
  
"It can't be Hermione!Why would she do that?"asked Ron  
  
"Maybe because she has feeling for you!I mean like some on!You can so tell!"said Angelica  
  
"oh."said Ron plainly.  
  
"Oh? that is all you have to say!"said Ruby  
  
"Well I kinda knew that,but I didn't think she did anymore."said Ron  
  
"You know what!I think I should talk to her.Try and be nice.Maybe she will be nice back."said Ruby  
  
"Good idea."said Ron  
  
"Yeah,Whatever.Hey you guys wanna go with me and Draco tonight?We're going to this club in   
  
Hogsmeade at about 9:00.Were gonna sneak out and probably won't be back till way later.I heard  
  
everyone was going and the teachers don't really care because it is the first day back."said  
  
Angelica  
  
"Ron?"said Ruby  
  
"Sure it will be fun."he said.  
  
"Great!I'll talk to Hermione after dinner and then we can go to the club."said Ruby  
  
"Alright.Just meet me and Draco outside by the Whomping Willow."said Angelica  
  
"Ok."said Ruby and they all went to their next class.  
  
The day went by pretty fast.Before Ruby knew it dinner was already over.Now she had to  
  
try and talk to Hermione.She waited until Hermione finished her dinner and walked away.Ruby  
  
ran after her.  
  
"Hermione!"she said.Hermione turned around.  
  
"What?"she asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you.I was wondering if you were the one that was spreading the rumors  
  
around about me and Angelica.If you did please tell me.I won't be mad I just wanna know why?"asked   
  
Ruby  
  
"Ok yeah I did say those things about you and Angelica!But they were true!The first night  
  
when Ron was at your birthday party.Ron told Harry about everything you guys did and almost did.  
  
He even told Harry about Angelica and Draco!But you wanna know why?"said Hermione  
  
"Yeah,because you stole Ron from me!You stupid slut!"explained hermione  
  
"You guys weren't even dating!"said Ruby  
  
"Yeah we were!We just weren't boyfriend and girlfriend,but the second he met you.He said that we   
  
couldn't date anymore because he had met someone at his father's damn take your kid to work day!"said  
  
Hermione  
  
"And so you think it is right to do that to me just because he doesn't have feeling for you  
  
anymore?"said Ruby  
  
"But he does.All he needs is for you to go away before you break his heart.I mean come on.You  
  
almost slept with him the second time you ever even seen him.What makes you think you won't  
  
meet someon else and dump him like that!"said Hermione  
  
"I won't!So you can keep calling me a slut all you want,but I'm not!I love Ron with all my heart!  
  
So just stop being stupid and let him be!If you can't even do that then you don't deserve Ron  
  
even as a friend!"said Ruby  
  
"Whatever!Just leave me alone."said Hermione  
  
"I will!I'm not going to waste anymore of my time here with you that I can be spending with Ron!  
  
My boyfriend!"said Ruby and she began to walk away.  
  
"Slut!"shouted Hermione  
  
Ruby decided to ignore what she just said and kept walking.She went up to Gryffindor  
  
common room and saw Ron.  
  
"Did you talk to her?"he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!Let's just say it didn't go to well.Anyways enough about her.I'm gonna go get ready to  
  
go to the club."said Ruby  
  
"I think I will too."said Ron  
  
They both went up to their dormitories to get ready.Ruby decided to wear a black and pink  
  
dress with some black high heels.She curled her hair and had half of it up and half down.She put  
  
on some make-up and sprayed herself with some perfume.She wore the braclet Ron gave her.  
  
When she was done she went downstairs to the common room.Ron was already there wearing  
  
some black pants with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little.He smiled  
  
at her.  
  
"You look great!"he said.  
  
"Thank you.As do you."said Ruby giving Ron a kiss.  
  
"Come on we better get going.We don't wanna get Angelica and Draco waiting."he said.  
  
"Wow!You said Draco's name instead of calling him Malfoy."said Ruby  
  
"He is a friend of a friend."said Ron putting on his cloak.He grabbed Ruby's,but she told him  
  
she didn't need it.They walked down to the Quidditch field luckily without meeting any teachers.  
  
They saw Draco and Angelica.They all said their hellos and how they all looked great and head to  
  
the club.  
  
When they got there they saw a whole bunch of other students from Hogwarts.They went inside  
  
and started to dance.They danced for about an hour before Ruby's feet began to hurt.Her and Ron  
  
and Angelica and Draco went to the bar to get something to drink and sit down.  
  
"What will it be?"asked the bartender.  
  
"Two shots of vodka for us.About about you guys?"Draco asked Ron and Ruby.  
  
"I'll take a shot of vodka."said Ron  
  
"I guess I'll have that too."said Ruby  
  
The bartender gave them their drinks and they all took their shots at the same time.  
  
"That was intresting."said Ruby  
  
Give me another Margerita!"said a voice from behind them.It was Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Miss!I think you have had too much."said the bartender.  
  
"Screw you and give me another one!"she said.  
  
"Sorry Miss!"said the bartender again.  
  
"Whatever!I'm leaving!"said Hermione and saw walked away.  
  
Ron and Ruby went back to dance.They danced for another three hours before they decided  
  
they were ready to leave.Draco and Angelica were leaving too.When they all went outside they   
  
heard someone shouting.They couldn't make out what they were saying.So they followed where the  
  
voices were coming from.When they got closer they saw Hermione and Dean Thomas having sex.  
  
Ruby and Angelica started laughing and Hermione and Dean finally notice they were there.Dean  
  
jumped off of Hermione and pulled up his pants.  
  
"See ya Hermione."he said.  
  
"No wait Dean!"said Hermione and she turned around to look at Ruby,Angelica,Ron,and Draco.  
  
"Whose the slut now?!"said Ruby to Hermione as they all walked away.Ruby and Angelica laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:Ok everyone!I hope that was ok!I know Ruby and Angelica laughing at the end was  
  
kinda mean,but oh well.The next chapter should be up in a couple days.Anyways please read and review!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter.Bye everyone and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing the story!!!  
  
Luv ya all! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note:In this chapter I'm gonna change it a little bit.Everything isn't going to be  
  
about Ruby.I'm gonna write a few parts where you see what other characters are doing when Ruby  
  
isn't around.So tell me what you think when your done reading the chapter.I don't own Harry  
  
Potter.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Ruby woke up the next day in her dormitory.She was thinking about last night events.'It was  
  
a great night.'Now she had to get up and get ready for classes.She really wasn't in the mood for  
  
classes.She just wanted to stay in bed all day.They had gotten back kinda late last night.  
  
She finally got up and got dressed in her uniform.She grabbed her bag and went downstairs.  
  
No one was there so she decided to go to breakfest by herself.No one she knew was at breakfest   
  
either so she sat down by herself.A girl came to sit next to her.  
  
"Hey,I'm Cassy!"SHE SAID.  
  
"Hey!I'm Ruby."Ruby repiled.  
  
"Yeah,I know.Parvati told me not to talk to you or your friend Angelica,but here I am talking  
  
to you.I don't like people telling me what to do without a good reason."said Cassy  
  
"Aren't you in my Airthmancy class?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yeah and I saw what Angelica did to Parvati!That was great!"she said.  
  
"That's Angelica for you.Hey well it's time for Airthmancy.I better get going.You wanna come?"asked  
  
Ruby  
  
"Sure!"repiled Cassy  
  
"Cool!We gotta go get Angelica from the Slytherin table though."said Ruby walking over to the  
  
Slytherin table where Angelica was sitting next to Draco.  
  
"hey Ruby."she said.  
  
"Hey!This is Cassy.She is in our Airthmancy class.We were on our way to class so if you wanna  
  
come."said Ruby  
  
"Hey Cassy!Nice to meet you.Yeah I guess we better get to class."said ANgelica  
  
"You too."said Cassy  
  
They all went to class together.When they got there they sat at a round table that fit   
  
four.They began to all talk about all sorts of things.Then the final bell rang and the students  
  
who weren't in class already ran in.Hermione was one of the last ones to come.She looked around  
  
and noticed there was only one seat left.She had to sit at the table with Angelica,Ruby,and Cassy.  
  
Angelica turned to Ruby and grinned.  
  
"Hey Granger.Sitting all by yourself?"asked Angelica  
  
"Leave me alone."She repiled.  
  
"That's what you want me to do isn't it?But I'm not going to because you wouldn't leave me and Ruby  
  
alone."said Angelica  
  
"Settle down everyone."said the Professer  
  
"You'll be working out of page 15 in your Airthmancy book.You have until the end of class.Off you  
  
go then"  
  
Ruby began working on the page right away.Angelica,however kept bugging Hermione.Cassy   
  
looked at Ruby worried.Ruby mouthed'I know.'  
  
"Angelica,leave her alone."said Ruby  
  
"No!Not after what she did to us."said ANgelica  
  
Ruby didn't know what to do.She was beginning to feel sorry for Hermione.She looked like she   
  
was about to cry.Finally the class ended and Hermione ran out.Ruby,Angelica,and Cassy went to their  
  
next class.They all sat down in the same place as they did yesterday.Ruby looked around and noticed  
  
Hermione wasn't in class.'Maybe she is sick.'thought Ruby.That class ended too and now they went  
  
to lunch.Ruby sat next to Cassy and Ron.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?"asked Ron  
  
"No.She was in Airthmancy though."said Ruby  
  
"She might be crying or something after what Angelica said."said Cassy  
  
"What did she say to her?"asked Ron  
  
"Just some not so nice stuff."said Ruby  
  
"Ok,Why can't you guys just leave her alone now?"said Ron raiseing his voice.  
  
"What?"said Ruby  
  
"You guys had your laugh at her now just leave her alone!"said Ron getting up and leaving.Leaving  
  
Ruby speechless.  
  
"What was Ron so pissed about?"asked ANgelica coming over from the Slytherin table.  
  
"You.He found out about you talking crap to Hermione in class."said Ruby  
  
"Are you kidding me!"said Angelica  
  
"Nope."said Cassy  
  
"I don't see why he is all mad at me now!I wasn't saying anything to her!Shit!!"said Ruby  
  
"Come Ruby,just forget about him right now."susgested Angelica  
  
"I can't!I gotta go."said Ruby getting up and leaving.  
  
"Ruby!"shouted Angelica  
  
"Should we go after her?"asked Cassy  
  
"I already know where she is going.Come one."said Angelica  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I'm gonna Ruby for what she did to me!She is gonna lose everything and I'll get Ron.All I gotta  
  
do is send this letter."said Hermione.She reread the letter to herself to make sure it was ok.  
  
Dear Cornelius Fudge,  
  
I'm sorry to inform you of what is going on here at Hogwarts with your daughter.She has been seeing  
  
Ron Weasley againist your orders.Last night she was seen at a club with him and she was drinking  
  
Acholal.Ron and Ruby have been seeing each other ever since Ruby's birthday party.All summer they  
  
have been sneaking out to see each other.I know that you don't approve of your relationship so I  
  
decided to inform you about it.I hope you will do something about this soon.  
  
Thank you!  
  
"Perfect!"said Hermione tieing the letter to one of the school owls.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ruby ran up to the Astronomy tower.No one was up there at this time.Ruby sat on down on looking  
  
onto the grounds.Tears began to go down her face.She had just gotten in her first fight with Ron  
  
and they might even have broken up.'Why did this have to happen?All I did was try and talk to  
  
Hermione and now Ron hates me.'she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on don't cry."said a voice from behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry."said Ruby  
  
"Don't be.I should be sorry.I shouldn't have yelled at you.Angelica and Cassy came to me and told  
  
me what happened."said Ron  
  
"What did they tell you?"asked Ruby  
  
"That you were sticking up for Hermione."said Ron  
  
"No I wasn't.I was just trying to tell Angelica to leave her alone."said Ruby  
  
"Yeah,but that doesn't matter anymore."said Ron hugging Ruby.  
  
"How did you find me?"asked Ruby  
  
"Angelica told me."said Ron  
  
"Figures."said Ruby  
  
"Come on we gotta go to class."said Ron  
  
"ok."said Ruby.  
  
  
  
They went to Potions class.Professer Snape assigned everyone in pairs and somehow Ruby ans  
  
Ron ended up together.They worked on their potion all class long.After that they went to charms and  
  
then they had dinner.Dinner was great and then they went up to Gryffindor common room.When they  
  
got there they saw Ruby's dad's owl at the window.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Ruby asked the owl even though she knew he wouldn't say anything back.  
  
"Who's it from?"asked Ron  
  
"My father."said Ruby opening the letter.She began to read this:  
  
Ruby,  
  
I don't belive what you are thinking!!Having a relationship with Ron Weasley!I thought I told you  
  
he was not to be talked too.You are not to see that boy again!If you do I will take you out of that  
  
school and you will return to France!I have my ways of knowing what you are doing.Don't disappoint  
  
me.Drastic measures don't need to happen if you simly end your relationship with the boy.Hope you  
  
make the right choice.Sincerely,  
  
Your father,Cornelius Fudge  
  
"Oh no!"said Ruby  
  
"What?"asked Ron  
  
"my father knows about us!!Someone told him."said Ruby  
  
"Who?"asked ROn  
  
"I don't know,but if he finds out we are still seeing each other he will send me back to France.  
  
he also said something about Drastic measures."said Ruby  
  
"He can't stop us from seeing each other!I won't let him!"said Ron  
  
"What are we going to do?"asked Ruby hugging Ron.  
  
"He can't keep us apart.Let's do nothing.Who cares what he said.I won't stop seeing you!"said Ron  
  
"Me either,but my father!"said Ruby who began to cry.  
  
"I have an idea.What if we pretend to break up!"said Ron  
  
"But then how will we see each other.I can't be apart from you."said Ruby  
  
"I know,but what if we met everyday in the room of requirment."said Ron  
  
"I guess,but what about when Hogwarts has dances and stuff.We won't be able to do anything in  
  
public."said Ruby  
  
"We have to just forget about those things because if he finds us together we will be even more  
  
away from each other.You'll be in France."said Ron  
  
"I know,but who told him about us and knew that we weren't allowed to be together?"asked Ruby  
  
"I don't know.We will have to try and slove that somehow."said ROn  
  
"Alright then.When are we going to break-up?"asked Ruby  
  
"Tommorrow morning at breakfest.And we can't let any of our friends know what we are planning"said Ron  
  
"Ok."said Ruby crying in Ron's arms.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Authors note:Ok everyone hoped you liked this chapter.Please read and Review.It would be a nice  
  
birthday present to me since my birthday is in 1 day and a half!!!I'll be 15 wow!!lol.Thanks for   
  
reading!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's note : Thanks to every one who review the last chapter: Angelica, Bighpfreak, and Ashley!   
  
I really enjoy reading them and they help me a lot with my writing. I hope you all like this   
  
chapter! Ok, now back to the story. By the way, I don't own Harry Potter.   
  
Chapter Ten   
  
Ruby and Ron woke up before everyone else that morning and met in the common room. They had to sort out their plan and say their your little good-byes. They were going to walk into the Great Hall together, but when they sat down and started to eat, their conversation slowly progressed into an argument. They discussed all the words they wanted to say and apologized in advance, knowing the words weren't sincere.  
  
The sun was rising so they decided to end their little chat before anyone heard them. Ruby went back up to her dormitory and pretended that she still asleep. Slowy everyone started to wake up and go down to the Great Hall.   
  
Ron and Ruby met back in the common room and walked down to the Great Hall together. When they got there they sat together, Ron immediately eating his breakfest. It was time for their plan to take action, Ruby spoke first.   
  
"Why do you always have to chew like a cow?"   
  
"What?" asked Ron   
  
"Can't you ever chew with it closed?" asked Ruby speaking louder so every could hear them.   
  
"No maybe I can't! Do you always have to be such a snob?" shouted Ron   
  
"Oh I'm not even going to answer that! My father was right about you, your nothing up a poor excuse   
  
to the name of wizards!" shouted Ruby   
  
"Is that so!?" asked Ron   
  
"Yeah it is! I should've left you when my father told me too!" Ruby screamed  
  
"Good! Why don't you?" Ron retorted  
  
"You know what!? I think I will!" shouted Ruby   
  
"Great! You're doing me a favor!" said Ron   
  
"We are so over!" said Ruby, walking out of the Great Hall. She began to run through the corridors, suddenly hearing someone calling her name. It sounded like Angelica. Ruby turned around and saw her, Draco, and Cassy.   
  
"Ruby what happened back there?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Me and Ron broke up!" Ruby spat back.  
  
"Why? You guys were so in love!" Angelica said astonished  
  
"..'Were' being the key word!" Ruby pointed out  
  
"I saw you guys! It was love at first sight." Draco commented  
  
"Draco knows about love?" asked Ruby being sarcastic   
  
"Yeah, I do and what you and Ron had was love." Draco said in a defiant tone.  
  
"Whatever..." Ruby groaned  
  
"Draco's right Ruby." said Cassy.   
  
"Why won't you tell us what really happened?" asked Angelica   
  
"He was annoying, that's why! Now just leave me alone!" shouted Ruby   
  
"Ruby what about classes?" asked Cassy   
  
"I'll go when I feel like it!" repiled Ruby   
  
"Let's just leave Ruby alone you guys. She needs her time." Angelica said to the other two  
  
"Thank you!" said Ruby as Angelica, Draco, and Cassy left.   
  
Ruby walked all the way up to Gryffindor Common room. She sat on one of the couches, knowing that she'd ditch her first class; which was Arithmancy. Ruby thought it would make the break up seem more realistic. As if she was truly upset and bothered about the whole thing.   
  
Time passed by and it was time for her to go to Transfiguration. When she walked into the class everyone stared. She sat next to Cassy and Angelica, Draco next to them. Ron walked in late so he had to sit in the only available seat, which   
  
was right next to Ruby. Some people started to whisper, but Ruby simply did not look at Ron throughout   
  
the class. Since she didn't dare glance at Ron, she had no idea if he looked at her either. The class ended and Ruby went outside, walking around the grounds with Cassy, Angelica, and Draco.   
  
"Ruby, you still have the bracelet he gave you for your birthday on." Angelica pointed out, a frown on her face.  
  
"Shouldn't you have taken that off now, if it's really over?" asked Draco with suspiscion   
  
"Oh I forgot about this," she mumbled, taking it off.   
  
"Are you going to give it back to him?" Cassy asked curiously  
  
"Of course." said Ruby   
  
"Well now is your chance, he's right behind us." Angelica whispered  
  
Ruby turned around and there was Ron sitting on a bench talking to Harry and Hermione. The three   
  
were talking and laughing as Ron said a joke.   
  
"You want me to go there now and give it back to him?" Ruby asked, slightly nervous.   
  
"Yeah, you don't wanna be seen walking around still wearing the bracelet he gave you. It would mean   
  
you still had feelings for him." said Draco   
  
"Fine!" said Ruby already over to Ron. He looked at her as she stopped in front of   
  
him, giving him a stern look.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked.   
  
"To give you this. I don't want it anymore. I'm sure you can get some money for it. It might help   
  
your poor little family." said Ruby handing Ron the bracelet.   
  
"Fine!" said Ron plainly grabbing the bracelet.   
  
"That's all your going to say to her after she said insulted your family?" Hermione asked as she butted in.  
  
"Yeah." Ron muttered  
  
"I don't believe this!" Hermione said  
  
"Believe it. Hey Ron, why don't you give Hermione the bracelet? I'm sure she would love it." Ruby added  
  
"I don't want it!" said Hermione   
  
"Whatever... I'm leaving." said Ruby walking away.   
  
"I can see you gave it back." Angelica said to her as she returned to the group.  
  
"Yeah." Ruby replied. She looked up in the air and noticed her father's owl falling towards her.   
  
"Isn't that your Dad's owl?" asked Angelica   
  
"Yup! I wonder what he wants this time." Ruby tought aloud.  
  
"I don't know." said Angelica   
  
The owl flew down and landed on Ruby's shoulder. She grabbed the letter from the owl's leg and he flew away. She opened the letter promptly and it read:   
  
Dear Ruby,  
  
  
  
I see you made the right desision. That was very smart of you!   
  
Love always, your father,   
  
Cornelius Fudge   
  
"I don't belive him!!" shouted Ruby   
  
"What?" asked Angelica   
  
"Nothing!" shouted Ruby tearing up the letter.   
  
"What did he write?" Angelica asked  
  
"It's nothing, I have to go.." said Ruby running away.   
  
Ron saw her distraught out of the corner of her eye and decided to follow her.   
  
"Hey I'm gonna go to the hospital wing. I'm not feeling well." Ron lied, getting up and leaving.  
  
He followed Ruby up to the astronomy tower, her standing there all alone.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron   
  
"My father sent me another letter. He told me that it was smart of me to break up with you." Ruby said quietly.  
  
"I see.. You can't let him get to you." said Ron   
  
"I know, well I better go. Remember, we can't be caught together." she said  
  
"Yeah, alright." said Ron   
  
"I'll leave first." said Ruby as she walked to the door. Ron saw Ruby walk out the door and waited for about five minutes before he left too.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
  
  
Author's note: Ok! Hope you liked it! Please read and review. Thanks! And by the way Happy birthday to me!!! Lol, I'm weird I know!  
  
OH yeah and also I wanna thank my friend Ruby.Isn't that weird My name is Ruby and I have a friend  
  
named Ruby lol.bye! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's note:Ok everyone sorry about the late update.I just have been so busy  
  
with school and stuff.I just started writing this chapter and then my computer  
  
did something stupid and I lost everything I had written for this chapter.So now  
  
I gotta write it all over again.Oh well can't dwell on the past I guess.Well I hope this  
  
chapter turns out long enough for everyone.And just incase you are living under a rock  
  
and think I own Harry Potter,I don't.ok Now back to the story.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Finally it was friday.Two weeks after school started.Ruby and Ron had not been near each other in a whole week and it was starting to get to Ruby.  
  
She needed to kiss him,touch him at least.They hadn't spoken although they did make eye contact  
  
a few times.Ruby was on her way to transfiguration when she bumped into someone.She fell right  
  
to the ground while the person she bumped into caught themself before they fell.Ruby looked up  
  
and saw who she had bumped into.It was Ron.He looked at her and grabbed her hand to try and   
  
help her get,but she pulled away right away.  
  
"Don't touch me."she said.  
  
"Fine!I won't!That's the last time I try and help you."Ron repiled walking into class and sitting  
  
next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ruby got up and sat down next to Angelica and Draco.When she sat down Professor   
  
McGonagall gave her a note.Ruby opened it and read:  
  
Ruby,  
  
Please stay after class today.There is something I must ask of you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Ruby finished reading the letter and looked up and saw that ROn had gotten a note too.  
  
'I wonder what this is about'she thought to herself.Ruby's thoughts began to travel as Professor  
  
McGonagall lectured them on 'Transfiguration that was legel'Finally the bell rang and everyone   
  
started to exit the classroom.  
  
"You coming?"asked Angelica  
  
"No,I have to stay after class."Ruby repiled.Angelica nodded and walked away with Draco.Ruby  
  
started to walk up to Professor McGonagall's desk and stopped in front of it.Ron waited behind  
  
Ruby not wanting to stand next to her.  
  
"I suspose you two are wondering why I asked you to stay adter class."Asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ruby and Ron bothed nodded.  
  
"First of all I have asked Mr.Weasley here to stay after because we need to discuss your marks  
  
in my class and Ms.Fudge I need your help.Well not me really.Mr. Weasley does."she explained.  
  
"I do?"asked Ron  
  
"Yes,you do.You were doing so well for the first week of school,but this last week you haven't  
  
turned in any of your work.Ruby here has and she has the highest marks in the class."said  
  
Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Even higher then Hermione's?"asked ROn  
  
"Yes.Even higher then Mr.Granger's.SO Ruby I am asking you if you wouldn't mind helping Ron with  
  
his work after classes everyday from three to five.Will you help him?"she asked.  
  
"Do I have too?"asked Ruby  
  
"No,well in that case.I'll just have to find someone else,but you could have gotten 100 house  
  
points,but I'm sure someone else will want the points."she said.  
  
"Well,if it is 100 points then ok.I guess so."agreed Ruby  
  
"Excellant!"shrieked Professor McGonagall  
  
"Don't I get any say in this?"asked ROn  
  
"Not really unless you want to be in 6th year again next year."explained McGonagall  
  
"Fine."said Ron  
  
"Good.I'll leave you guys alone then so you can start right away."she said locking the door  
  
behind her so that only she could get in and out.  
  
"Why are you locking the door?"asked Ruby  
  
"So you guys don't sneak out.I'll be back at five.Don't worry."she explained closing the door.As  
  
soon as she did Ron put his arms around Ruby and Kissed her.She pulled away.  
  
"Do you know how horrible it has been not being able to kiss you?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yeah,So keep kissing and lest talking."said ROn kissing Ruby again.This time she did not pull  
  
away.She simply muttered between kisses "I love you."Ron said the same.They stopped kissing one  
  
another and looked at the time.It was already 4:55pm.Professor McGonagall was going to be there  
  
soon and they needed to act like they had been studying.They layed out their books and paper and   
  
started writing stuff down from the book.The door finally opened and Professor McGonagall came  
  
in.  
  
"Nice to see you guys are studying.You can leave now."she said.  
  
"Thank goodness!"said Ron  
  
"Yeah."said Ruby  
  
"You two didn't seem to be acting like this with each other when I saw you two snogging just a few  
  
mintues ago.What is going on?"she asked.  
  
"Professor,you can't tell anyone.You know my father Cornelius fudge.Well he doesn't approve of  
  
Ron and me.He said if we continued to see each other he would send me back to France!"explained  
  
Ruby  
  
"I see.Well you two can't do this forever.Your going to have to tell your father and if you don'y  
  
it will turn out a lot more worse if he finds out you have been seeing each other behind his back.  
  
said Professor McGonagall  
  
"I know,but..."started Ruby  
  
"No but's about it!Tell him and soon or I will."she broke in.  
  
"Yes,Professor."said Ruby and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Good,now leave."she said.  
  
Ruby and Ron left the classroom.Ruby started to walk away,but Ron stopped her.  
  
"We can't tell your dad!We have to come up with a plan.A plan that they can't mess up!"said Ron  
  
"I know,but what?"asked Ruby  
  
"I can think of a few things,but I don't know if you will agree."said ROn  
  
"Anything and besides I do anything for you."said Ruby  
  
"Even spend the rest of your life with me?"asked Ron  
  
"Yeah."said Ruby kissing Ron.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Another author's note I know.lol.I know this chapter was kinda short,but I had to write  
  
it fast.I hope you liked this chapter.Something really  
  
intresting is going to happen in the next chapter.And everyone is going to find out that they  
  
didn't really brake up.Well thanks to everyone who reviewed the story.So please review!!!Bye! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note:Ok everyone I know the last chapter was really short,but I was in a rush.  
  
This chapter is going to be much longer.I promise!Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last  
  
chapter!And I'm only going to say this one more time:I don't own Harry Potter!!!Ok!Good!  
  
We have everything cleared up.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Ok then.I'll meet you at the Qudditch pitch at 1:00 in the morning."said Ron  
  
"ROn what are we doing?"asked Ruby still confused.  
  
"Were going to leave Hogwarts.Just for a little while."said Ron  
  
"Leave?How is that going to make our situation any better?"asked Ruby  
  
"You have to wait until tonight.You should bring the stuff your gonna need.Like clothes and  
  
stuff."said Ron  
  
"What about Angelica?I can't just leave without telling her."said Ruby  
  
"Can you trust her and Draco?"asked Ron  
  
"More then anything and we have to tell Cassy too!"said Ruby  
  
"Alright.You can ask them to come with us,but we just met Cassy.She might not want too."said  
  
Ron  
  
"Ok.See you at 1:00 then."said Ruby kissing Ron and walking away.  
  
"bye."said Ron plainly.  
  
Ruby ran through the corridors looking for Angelica.She had to tell her what was going  
  
on.Ruby looked in the Library and saw Angelica and Draco making out.SHe ran to them and taped  
  
Angelica on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"repiled Angelica  
  
"I have to tell you guys something,but I can't tell you here."explained Ruby  
  
""ok,Lets go down by the lake.No one is there at this time."said Draco  
  
They all went down to the lake and sat under a tree.Ruby didn't say anything at first.  
  
After all the years she had known Angelica she didn't know how she was going to tell Angelica  
  
that Her and Ron were running away from their problems.It was so unlike Ruby,but she was going  
  
to do it for her one true love.Finally someone spoke:  
  
"Alright, Ruby.What did you need to tell us?"asked Angelica  
  
"Well as you know me and Ron broke up last week,but we didn't really brake up.We were only pretending.  
  
As you know my father doesn't approve of us."started Ruby  
  
"Yeah,but I thought your father didn't know about you guys."said Angelica  
  
"Yeah,well he didn't,but then someone told him about us.I don't know who though.Well anyways he  
  
said if I continued to see Ron he would send me back to France.So me and Ron made a plan.We were  
  
going to brake up and then whoever told my father that we were together in the first place would  
  
tell him that we broke up and it worked for about a week.Until today when Prfessor McGonagall  
  
asked us to stay after class.Ron needed tutoring so me and him stayed after class when McGonagall  
  
came back she saw us kissing and I had to explain to her what was going on.So now me and Ron are  
  
going to run away tonight."explained Ruby  
  
"What?Are you kidding me?You can't run away!Not without me at least!I'm going with you!"shouted Angelica  
  
"Keep your voice down."snapped Ruby  
  
"I'm still going with you!"repiled Angelica  
  
"If Angelica is going I'm going!"said Draco  
  
"Are you guys sure because you know you can get into big trouble from your parents."said Ruby  
  
"Oh you mean more trouble then I already get in?Doesn't matter I'm coming."said Angelica  
  
"Yeah,I don't care what my dad says.In fact he'll be cool about it.I'll just tell him me and  
  
Angelica went out partying.He loves it when I sneak out of school.It makes him think of the days  
  
when he was in school or so he says."explained Draco  
  
""Great!Get your stuff and meet me and Ron at the Qudditch pitch at 1:00am.I gotta go pack my   
  
things."explained Ruby  
  
"Ok.We'll meet you there."said Angelica and with that they went their seprate ways.Ruby went up  
  
to Gryffindor tower to start packing.When she got to her dormitory she saw Cassy sitting on her  
  
own bed.  
  
"Hey what's up?"she asked.  
  
"Nothin.I'm just running away with Ron,Angelica and Draco.You?"asked Ruby  
  
"Same...What?Your running away?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah.You better sit down for this.It is a long story."said Ruby.She explained everything to Cassy.  
  
Cassy looked like she was watching a movie.All she needed was a soda and some popcorn and you would  
  
have thought she was in a movie theater."So do you wanna come?"asked Ruby finishing her story.  
  
"I don't know.I never do anything like this,but wow!Ok I'll go.I need a little excitment in my  
  
life anyways!"said Cassy in a very excited voice.  
  
"I know what you mean about never doing anything like this,neither have I.Well you better get  
  
packed."said Ruby and her and Cassy started packing everything they were going to need.When they  
  
were done it was only 10:30pm.They still have two in a half hours until they would be leaving.Ruby  
  
was walking around the room in circles thinking if what she was doing was the right thing.Cassy  
  
began to doze off.Finally it was time for them to leave.They snuck out of Gryffindor Common room  
  
and out of the castle.Luckily no one saw them.They walked down to the Qudditch pitch and saw Ron  
  
already standing there.Ruby ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.He kissed her.  
  
"So are we the only ones coming?"he asked looking at Ruby and Cassy.  
  
"No,Angelica and Draco are coming too."answered Ruby  
  
"ok,I hope they get here soon."said Ron  
  
"Why?"asked Ruby  
  
"Because I have everything planned for a certain time."repiled Ron  
  
"Oh I see."said Ruby.She looked around the grounds and saw two figures walking towards them.They  
  
came closer and Ruby relized it was Draco and Angelica.  
  
"So where are we going from here?"asked Angelica  
  
"Well, I don't know.Ron hasn't told us yet."said Ruby  
  
"Well,I made this porkey.It will take us to muggle London where we will stay at this inn,but  
  
first I wanted to ask Ruby something that will depend on wether this trip will happen or not."said  
  
Ron  
  
"What do you need to ask me?"asked Ruby  
  
Ron pulled something out of his pocket.He got down on one knee and began to speak:"I know  
  
we just met over the summer,but I feel something I have never felt with anyone else.You're very  
  
important to me.I don't think I can live without you.Your everything to me.Will you marry me?"  
  
A whole bunch of thoughts started to go through Ruby's mind.'He just asked me to marry  
  
him.Oh my gosh!!I love him more then anything else,but we are only sixteen.On the other hand.If  
  
we get married my father will never be able to rip them apart.No one would because they would  
  
belong to each other and no one else,but then again things will be very hard for them as well.  
  
they would be married teens and lets face it.That doesn't always work.A marriage could bring  
  
them closer together or rip them apart.'Finally Ruby came to her decision.  
  
"Ron..I will..."she started.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Haha.I left you guys with a clift hanger!!!lol.I think chapter is longer then the  
  
last chapter.Anyways in the next chapter will Ruby say yes or no?I wonder.lol no I know!Ok  
  
everyone please read and review and I might actually write the next chapter really fast.All I   
  
need is a little motavation!lol.ok thanks everyone!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note:Ok today you will know Ruby's answer!How exciting huh?lol.Now I know I   
  
left you guys with a clift hanger on the last chapter,but it had to be done!OK,I have 2  
  
hours to write this chapter so if it sucks tell me.Hope it is long enough for you.Now  
  
back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
"You will what?"asked Ron who was kinda nervous.  
  
"I will...yes.I will marry you!"shouted Ruby  
  
"Really?"asked Ron  
  
"Really."repiled Ruby as Ron put a ring on her finger and kissed her.Ruby kissed him back and  
  
gace him a hug.It was a gold ring with a diamond on  
  
it.Ruby was amazed by the looks of it.It looked like it cost a lot of money and Ruby wondered  
  
how Ron got the money to pay for it.  
  
"Congradulations!!!!"shouted Angelica giving Ruby a hug.  
  
"Thanks!Ron how on earth did you afford this ring?"asked Ruby  
  
"A friend of mine helped me a little,but I'm gonna pay him back."repiled Ron  
  
"Who?"asked Ruby  
  
"Harry."said Ron plainly.  
  
"I thought we weren't going to tell Harry we were still together."said Ruby  
  
"Well yeah.I know,but you told Angelica,Draco and Cassy so I thought telling Harry would be  
  
ok."said Ron  
  
"Well,it is,but did you tell Hermione?"asked Ruby  
  
"No,I couldn't find her in time."said Ron  
  
"Good."said Ruby  
  
"Why?"asked Ron  
  
"Because...well,I'm sorry to say this ROn,but I don't trust her.I think she has been the one  
  
telling my father that we were seeing each other all summer.I mean who else would know about it  
  
and tell my father?"explained Ruby  
  
"I see.That's ok,but we have to get going."said ROn  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Ruby  
  
"We are going to muggle London.I have made plans for us to stay in a inn and there is a really  
  
nice church across the street from it where we could get married."explained Ron  
  
"So we are getting married today?"asked Ruby  
  
"That's much too soon."shouted Angelica  
  
"No we would be getting married tomorrow."said Ron  
  
"I'm ok with it."said Ruby  
  
"Really?"Ruby nodded."Then ok,tomorrow it is then."said Ron  
  
"Umm...Ron do you have a best man?"asked Draco  
  
"He sure does!"said a voice from behind Draco.It was Harry.  
  
"Harry!Your coming!"said Ruby  
  
"Of course!I wouldn't let my best friend get married without me there!"said Harry  
  
"I know."said Ron  
  
"Of course I'm going to be Ruby's maid of honor!"said Angelica  
  
"Yeah,and Cassy will be a brides maid!"said Ruby  
  
"I would be happy too!"said Cassy  
  
"Well we better get going.Everyone grabb on to this shoe."said Ron  
  
Everyone grabbed onto the shoe.Nothing happened for a while then they were all jerked  
  
really hard and began to spin around and around.Finally they stopped and Ruby fell right on her  
  
butt in front of a little House that said:Little London Inn and right across the street like  
  
Ron said.There was a little white church.Ruby was pretty sure that everything was going to be  
  
muggle made so that her father wouldn't be able to find them that easily.They checked into the  
  
inn and they all had to share a room.Luckily the room had three beds.One for Ruby and Ron,one  
  
for Angelica and Draco,and Cassy and Harry had to share a bed,even though they weren't dating.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor?"asked Harry again and again.  
  
"No.It is fine.Don't worry.Lets just put some pillows in between us."said Cassy  
  
They had changed into their sleepwear and went to sleep.Ruby was laying next to Ron  
  
thinking about what tomorrow was going to be like.She was going to have to go buy dresses with  
  
Angelica and Cassy.  
  
"I love you."said Ron kissing her on the cheek and falling asleep.  
  
"I love you,too."repiled Ruby before falling asleep herself.  
  
The next day they all woke up and ate breakfest in the lobby of the inn.After that Ruby,  
  
Angelica,and Cassy set out to find dresses and the boys set out to find tuxedos.The girls   
  
went to a little dress store a couple of blocks from the inn.At first Ruby couldn't find  
  
anything she actually liked.Then she saw it.The dress that was her dream dress.It was a white  
  
strapless dress that went down to the ground.It had a white bow on the waist area.It came with  
  
a vail and the cutest shoes Ruby had ever seen.Angelica and Cassy got matching baby pink  
  
dresses.When they were done buying dresses they went to lunch at a cute little cafe.It was  
  
kinda like Ruby's bachlerate party except there was no strippers there to Angelica's dislike.  
  
Finally it was 4:00pm.The wedding was set to start at 7:00pm.They need to get back to the inn  
  
now if they wanted to have enough time to get ready for the wedding.They rushed to the inn and  
  
Angelica and Cassy went in first to make sure Ron wasn't there because as I'm you sure might  
  
know it is bad luck to se the bride before the wedding.The boys weren't there yet so they rushed  
  
Ruby into the bathroom.  
  
Cassy and Angelica helped Ruby put on her wedding dress,her make-up,and fixed her hair so  
  
that it was up in a bun with two curls on each side of her face.She looked great.Then they put  
  
on their own dresses,make-up and fixed each other's hair.They looked great,too!  
  
Some time when the girls were getting ready the boys came and started getting ready  
  
themselves.Luckily Angelica and Cassy walked out first or Ruby wouls have seen Ron.Finally,it  
  
was time for the wedding.  
  
The boys went down to the church before the girls did and went into a seprate room from the girls.Draco was looking at himself in the mirror and Harry was trying to fix his untidy jet black hair.Ron was sitting down in deep thought.'he was wondering if they were doing the right thing.What would his parents say when they find out what they have done.'  
  
In the other room the girls were all waiting for the wedding to start.Angelica was doing the exact same thing as Draco which was looking in the mirror.Cassy was fixing her make-up and Ruby was thinking'My dad is going to be so mad when he finds out what I have done,but who cares!He won't be able to break up me and Ron ever again.And I love ROn.That's all that matters.'  
  
"Ruby,are you sure about this?"asked Cassy  
  
"Yeah,why?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well you never know.This could all just be some infactuation."repiled Cassy  
  
"It could be,but it's not."said Ruby  
  
"Ok then.If your sure.We'd better get ready to walk down the isle."repiled Angelica  
  
"Alright."said Ruby breathing in some air.  
  
"By the way Ruby who is walking you down the isle?"asked Cassy  
  
"Well,I never really thought about it."said Ruby  
  
"Do you really think I would let my little sister have a wedding without me?"asked some one from behind her.She turned around and saw her older brother and Her two older sisters.  
  
"Eric!Monquie!Andrea!!!what are you guys doing here?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well,mom told us you were at hogwarts so we went to visit you and the boys,but when we got there you weren't there.So we sent an owl to Angelica and she told us where you were."explained Andrea  
  
"I see,but what about mom and dad?Do they know I'm here doing this?"asked Ruby  
  
"No,like we would tell them.Dad doesn't even talk to Andrea anymore."explained Eric  
  
"So what do you think about the wedding?"asked Ruby  
  
"I must admit.You are a little young,but hey as long as you don't get pregant.I'm ok with you getting married."said Eric  
  
"Thanks you guys!"said Ruby hugging them.  
  
"Anytime."repiled Monquie  
  
"The wedding.."said Angelica  
  
"Oh yeah,right."said Ruby  
  
"So I'm guessing I'm walking my little sis down the isle,right?"asked Eric  
  
"You bet!"said Ruby tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.  
  
They all walked out of the room and towards the main part of the church.Ron,Draco,Harry were already at the front of the church waiting for them.Ruby saw her little brothers Robert,and Raymond sitting down in the first row of chairs.Then she turned and saw Ron's twin brothers,his two older brothers and to Ruby's surprise his parents.She turned to Eric and asked him how they found out about this.He said once he found out who Ruby was getting married to.They called his parents up right away and asked them what they thought about this whole thing thinking they knew that Ruby and Ron had ran away to get married and then he relized they didn't know.They were shocked at first,but decided to come anyways and give their blessing.They all waited in the back of the church until the music started to play.Cassy walked down the isle first,followed by Angelica.Then it was time for Ruby to walk down the isle.  
  
Ron looked at Ruby walking down the isle.'She looks so beautiful.'he though to himself.More tears came down to Ruby's face as she look at Ron looking at her.They finally arrived at the front of the church and Eric let go of Ruby as Ruby went and stood next to Ron.The person who was marrying Ron and Ruby turned around.Ruby was shocked to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"I didn't know you did weddings."Ruby blurted out.  
  
"Neither did I,but let's stop talking about me and get on with the cermony.First I need to ask.Is there anyone here who might object to this marriage?"asked Dumbledore  
  
No one said anything.Ruby and Ron were staring at each other in awe of the other one.They were actually going to be married in just moments.This was the happiest moment of Ruby's life.Then someone spoke and it wasn't Dumbledore getting ready to ask them if they would marry each other.It was someone else's voice that sounded very familier to Ruby.Ruby turned around and wasn't the least bit shocked to see who was there.She did wonder though how this person found out about their wedding being there,but everyone seemed to be finding out by the minute anyways.  
  
"I do!"shouted the person.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/n:Alright everyone.Next chapter who is the mystery person.I think it is pretty easy to figure out,but hey I'm writing the story.lol.Please Review the story.It helps me a lot!Thanks!Next chapter should be up soon!I just gotta write it.lol bye! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's note:I think I leave you guys with too many clift hangers.The last chapter was pretty long,I think.Yeah,well thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!I don't own Harry POtter.Now back to the story.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"You can't marry her ROn!"shouted Hermione  
  
"Why?"asked Ron  
  
"Because I love you!Can't you see?I'm the one who told Ruby's father about you guys!You don't belong with her.You belong with me!"explained Hermione  
  
"No,I don't!"said Ron  
  
"I knew it was you who told my father!Who else could it have been?"shouted Ruby  
  
"Yeah,Well I' told your father that you and Ron were here getting married so he should be here any minute!"said Hermione  
  
"YOu told my father!"said Ruby  
  
"Yeah!"repiled Hermione right before she fell to the ground.Angelica had stunned her with a spell.  
  
"Well,that takes care of that!"said Angelica.Her and Cassy were dragging Hermione to the back of the church.  
  
"If she was telling the truth about your father coming any minute we'd better get this wedding going."said Cassy  
  
"Right!"said Dumbledore as everyone got back into their postions."Do you Ronald Weasley take Ruby Persephone Fudge to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."repiled Ron  
  
"And do you Ruby Persephone Fudge take Ronald Weasley to be your husband?"asked Dumbledore  
  
"I do."repiled Ruby  
  
"Well in that case.I now pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss the bride."spoke Dumbledore  
  
Ron lifted Ruby's vail and kissed Her so passionately that she became weak in the knees.She kissed him back and then turned around as Dumbledore said"Everyone please welcome the new Mr.and Mrs.Ronald Weasley."Everyone clapped and followed Ruby out of the church.  
  
"Hey,Ron where are we going now?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well, of course we gotta have a reception.There is a hall right next store to here.We are going to have the reception there."repiled Ron  
  
"Oh,good."said Ruby smiling.SHe couldn't belive that she was actually Ron's wife.It felt so differnt.Now people wouldn't call her Ruby Fudge they would call her Ruby Weasley.She laughed at the thought of someone calling her that.It seemed so weird.When she is in class the Professor is going to call on her and have to say'Mrs.Weasley'.She no longer had the name of her father which was a good thing.She wondered if they were going to have a honeymoon.ROn seemed to have planned everything else.Maybe he planned something for their honeymoon too.And what were they going to do on their honeymoon?Probably what most people do on their honeymoon.She wondered if they were too young for that,but then again she said she would wait until they got married and well now she was married.'So then it would be ok,right?'she thought.  
  
They walked into the reception hall next to the church.Ron did plan everything because the Hall was decorated like any other wedding reception,only a lot nicer.Ron lead her to a long table that sat about six people.He pulled out a chair for Ruby to sit on and then one for himself.Harry sat next to him.Angelica sat next to Ruby while Draco sat on the other side of her.Cassy sar next to Harry.Their table was facing a couple of other round tables.Ruby's family sat at one table while Ron's sat at another.The tables were all close enough to each other so the familes were able to talk to each other.They sat around and sat a dinner for a while.Then Harry got up to make a speech.  
  
"I wanna start by telling you that Ron is a great guy.He will treat Ruby with respect and love.Ruby your a lucky girl.He is a great guy and Ron, I haven't known Ruby all that long,but from what I can tell she is a excellant person so your pretty lucky yourself.I wish you guys luck in this marriage and happiness and well I just wanna say I love you guys."he said.  
  
"Thanks,Harry."said Ruby getting up to hug Harry.Ron did the same and from what Ruby would see it looked like he had a tear coming down his cheek.Next,It was time for Angelica to make a speech.  
  
"Ruby,your my best friend.We have been through so much together.This is going to be really hard you know.I have to let you go because you are no longer going to be my best friend.Your going to be Ron's,but that's ok because I'm gonna gain a friend.Oh...I said I wasn't going to cry."said Angelica wipping her eyes.Then she continued"Ron you treat her good because she deserves so much.I hope everything works out fine,but whatever you do don't end up pregant until after school.Always use protection!Good luck you guys!I love you."Angelica finished.Ruby got up and hugged her too.Ron did the same.  
  
"I would just like to make a toast.Have you guys always be happy.Oh yeah and Ron.I know I've only known Ruby for a couple of monthes,but she is like a sister to me.So if you hurt her I'll come after you."said Draco grinning.He lifted his glass and so did everyone else and then they drank to them.Ruby smiled and hugged him too.Ron simply shook his hand.After all this was Draco Malfoy,but then Draco pulled Ron into a hug.Ron was shocked was hugged Draco back anyways.  
  
Then it was time for Ruby and Ron to have their first dance together as husband and wife.They walked onto the dance floor and started to dance.They were playing muggle music Ruby had never heard before.She began to listen to the words:  
  
I'm always too late  
  
I see the train leaving  
  
I'm always laughing  
  
When it's not cool to smile  
  
I'm always aiming  
  
But somehow keep missing  
  
So how did you get here  
  
Something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
Ruby wondered why ROn had even liked her in the first place.He was so nice and funny.Ruby was just a goody-good who always tried to please her parents,but she wasn't pleasing them anymore.Who knows what her father to going to do when he finds them.  
  
I'm always driving  
  
Forget where I'm going  
  
Should have turned left  
  
But I was singing some song   
  
And I,I am arriving  
  
As everyone's leaving  
  
But there you are waiting  
  
Something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
Ron held Ruby in his arms.He couldn't belive that she was his.They were finally going to be together.He thought he didn't really deserve her.After all she was the minister of Magic's daughter.She is almost like royality in the wizarding world.Almost every really rich guy wanted to marry her because of the social status and who did she pick him and he loved her more then anyone else could.As he thought that he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Makes no sense to me  
  
No it isn't fair  
  
But somehoe you're standing here  
  
Something gets to me  
  
Is that nothing is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
The song ended and every clapped and started to dance themselves.Ron's parent's came and told him that they were ok with everything and welcomed Ruby to the family.  
  
"Oh,I don't belive my little Ron is the first of my boys to get married."cried Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Seems only yesterday he was getting onto the train to go to hogwarts for the first time."said Mr.Weasley  
  
"mum...dad...please."said Ron.Ruby smiled.  
  
Finally the reception was over.Everyone said their goodbyes and left.Angelica and Draco went out to a club decided to go to Draco's house for the night.While Harry and Cassy went to The main part of London to do some shopping and then maybe go to a club and after that most likely go back to Hogwarts.This left Ruby and Ron alone in their room at the inn.  
  
"Umm...You know what people usually do on your wedding night, right?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yeah.Do you want too?Because if you don't I'll totally unerstand."repiled Ron  
  
"Well,I said I'd wait until I got married and well I'm married.So yeah."said Ruby  
  
"Ok,if your sure."said Ron.  
  
Ruby nodded.  
  
Ron walked up to Ruby and unzippered her dress as Ruby pulled off Ron's shirt and pants.Now all they had on was their under garmets.Ron started to kiss Ruby and as he did that Ruby slide off his boxers.He noticed that and took off the rest of Ruby's clothing.They moved over to the bed and layed down.Ron was on top of Ruby.He was kissing every part of her body.Then he looked up and her.His face asking if it was ok if he went any futher.Ruby nodded and then Ron entered her.At first she felt nothing,but total pain.  
  
"Are you ok?Do you want me to stop?"asked Ron worried.  
  
"No,keep going."repiled Ruby  
  
He kept going and then slowly the honeymoon started.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Ok everyone,I hope that was ok.I didn't wanna get too uch into the honeymoon.The song that is being played at their wedding is by Hilary Duff which I also don't own.It is called Where did I go right?I really liked the words too it.I had a hard time finding a song for the wedding.Then my niece told me to use that one so I did.Hope it was ok for the story.Everyone please review!The story isn't done yet.It is just beginning.So keep reading!Thanks!!!! 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Author's note:Hello everyone!!Sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to finish,but I have been very busy with my nation report.I'm so glad I'm finished with it though.Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 14!!Now lets get back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Ruby and Ron returned to Hogwarts the next day.Nobody has heard about them getting married yet so people were shocked to see them back together after the big fight they had in the Great Hall before.Everyone came up to them and asked them what was had happened with them.They never answered anyone though because they thought they keep their love story to themselves.After dinner Dumbledore requested to see them in his office to discuss things about their marriage.So they followed Dumbledore up to his office.They sat down in the two chairs in front of hi's desk.  
  
"I suspose you are wondering why I called you here?"he asked  
  
"Well we have a pretty good idea."repiled Ruby  
  
"That's good.Well as you know you are living in different dormitories right now.Since you guys are now a married couple it is only right that you move into your room in the castle.It will have a bathroom,Kitchen,living room,and of course a bedroom."explained Dumbledore  
  
"Wow!Really?That's perfect!"said ROn  
  
"Yeah!Thank you much sir!Is there anything we cane do for you in return?"asked Ruby  
  
"Oh no.Of course not!Did you guys know that you are the first couple that has ever gotten married while they were still at Hogwarts?"Asked Dumbledore  
  
"Why no!I didn't."repiled Ruby  
  
"Me either."said Ron  
  
"Well,then you two better get going.You still have classes tomorrow."repiled Dumbledore  
  
"Yes,of course."said Ron shaking Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Thank you!"said Ruby hugging Dumbledore  
  
"Oh yes.Your room is still in Gryffindor Tower.So I'm sure you will be able to find it fine."said Dumbledore  
  
"Thanks.Bye!"said Ruby as her and Ron left Dumbledore's office to go up to Gryffindor Tower.When they got there they found their room just fine like Dumbledore said.It was such an amazing room.The living room had the Gryffindor colors all over it with a picture that moved.The kitchen was a small one with no food and Ruby wondered how they were going to cook anything with no food.Then they looked at the bathroom.It had a bathtub the size of a mini pool and a shower.Finally they looked at the bedroom.It had a king size bed with a marron comforter.It had currents on it so you could close them if you wanted too.It had a window with an amazing view of Hogwart's grounds.Ruby was tired so she put on her pajamas.Ron did the same.They went on the bed and got underneath the blankets.  
  
"Goodnight."whispered Ron into Ruby's ear.  
  
"Goodnight.I love you."repiled Ruby  
  
"I love you more."said Ron kissing Ruby on the cheek.After that she fell asleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ruby woke up kinda cold.Her head hurt a lot.She heard two people talking.  
  
"Are you sure the boy didn't see you take her?"asked A man's voice.  
  
"He might of,but I put a binding spell on him.So he won't be able to move or speak until someone notices he is gone."repiled a young girl's voice.  
  
"Excellent."said the man's voice again.Ruby finally opened her eyes.She saw herself chained to a wall.Then she looked at the man and the girl.It was her father,Cornelius Fudge and Hermione Granger.Ruby tried to free herself from the chains,but it was no use.Hermione noticed this and walked over to Ruby.  
  
"Looks like she is awake.Can I torture for a while?"asked Ruby  
  
"Of course not!!!The Dark Lord will be here soon.I agreed to do him a favor if he did me a favor."repiled Cornelius  
  
"Father!!What am I doing here?"Ruby spoke for the first time.  
  
"What do you thinkI told you I would send you back to France if you saw that boy again!I didn't think you would really disobey and marry him!"repiled Cornelius  
  
"What does that have to do with the Voldemort?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well,by Wizarding Law you belong to Ron now.I can't boss you around and send you away.So I have arranged for Mr.Weasley to be sent away forever!"said Cornelius  
  
"What on earth do you mean by forever?"asked Ruby  
  
"Like dead!!"said Hermione  
  
"Why would you want Ron dead?"asked Ruby to Hermione.  
  
"If I can't have him,no one can."repiled Hermione  
  
"Smart girl,thinks about herself before other."said a voice from the door.Ruby turned to it and saw who it was.Voldemort had finally arrived.  
  
"You are going to have him killed by Voldemort?"asked Ruby not beliving her father the first time he told her.  
  
"Yes,I am going to kill your husband.Looks like someone is going to become a widow really soon."explained Voldemort  
  
"NOooo!"shouted Ruby starting to cry.  
  
"Shut up,stupid girl!Cornelius,let's talk in your office."said Voldemort  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ron woke up to see Hermione putting a spell on him and saw her hit Ruby over the head with a lamp.He tried to move,but he couldn't.He couldn't speak either.Hermione picked Ruby up by putting a spell on her for Ruby to float.She put on a invisabilblity cloak over Ruby and she walked out.Ron was helpless.There was no way he could help Ruby.He just layed there for the bed for what seemed like hours before two people walked into the room.He noticed it was Angelica and Draco.They walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"They don't have any food!How are we going to make them breakfest in bed with no food?"asked Angleica  
  
"I don't know.Maybe we should ask them."repiled Draco  
  
"No!We can't do that,but we can just check them the lovebirds.Make sure they aren't doing anything naughty."said Angelica  
  
"Alright."repiled Draco as him and Angelica walked over to the bed.They pulled away the currents and only saw Ron laying there with his eyes open giving them a weird look.  
  
"Ron!Are you ok?Where is Ruby?"asked Angelica  
  
"He isn't talking!Maybe something is wrong."said Draco  
  
"No,you think?"asked Angelica sarcasticly.  
  
"I think he has the binding spell on him.Let me see if this works.Reverso!"said Draco  
  
"Hermione!!She took Ruby When we were asleep!I don't know where she took her,but she was muttering something about Ruby's father's office!"explained Ron  
  
"What?We have to get Dumbledore!"said Angelica  
  
"That will take to much time!"said Ron  
  
"Ron,it is the only way!"said Draco  
  
"Fine!Let's go though!"said Ron running all the way to Dumbledore's office.He said the passoword and ran inside.Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading a book.  
  
"Professor!Hermione took Ruby to her father's house!!SHe attacked us last night in our room!"explained Ron  
  
"Let's go!"said Dumbledore grabbing some floo powder."Follow me!"he said running into his fireplace and shouting"Fudge Manor as he threw the floo powder into thefireplace. Ron,Angelica,and Draco all did the same as him.They all started spinning and when they stopped they saw themselves in the same room that Ruby's sixteeth birthday party was held in.Dumbledore ran up to Cornelius Fudge's office because he knew where it was having been there before to talk about the school.He opened the door to find Ruby chained up to the wall.Hermione was sitting down next to Ruby watching her.Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk talking to Voldemort.They all turned when Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Ms.Granger!I don't belive this!"said Dumbledore  
  
"Yeah,whatever.I was tired of being such a goody-good."repiled Hermione  
  
"Dumbledore.So nice to see you again.The last time I saw you was at the Ministry of Magic with Potter."said Voldemort  
  
"The pleasure is all mine.I just want to get Ruby and we will be leaving."said Dumbledore  
  
"OH I think not.You can have Ruby,but only after I have Harry Potter."repiled Voldemort  
  
"And after you kill Ron."added Cornelius  
  
"Yeah,yeah,that too."said VOldemort  
  
"Ron!"shouted Ruby  
  
"RUby!"shouted Ron running over to Ruby kissing her.  
  
"Crucio!"Hermione shouted.Ruby started to scream.Hermione had used one of the unforgivable curses on Ron.  
  
"Leave him alone!"said Draco running up to Hermione and pushing her so that she dropped her wand.Ron stopped screaming.  
  
"Mr.MAlfoy!What on earth are you doing helping them!Wait I tell your father!"said Voldemort  
  
"You can tell my father if you want!I don't care!"shouted Draco  
  
"Aloahmora!"shouted Angelica towards Ruby.The spell hit the chains that held Ruby.They broke and she was free from them.Ruby ran over to Ron to try anf help him because he didn't look too good.  
  
"Ruby,Ron,Angelica and Draco!GO back downstairs and go to Hogwarts and inform Professor Mc Gonagall of where I am and tell Harry too.I think it is time for the Second War to begin."said Dumbledore  
  
They all did what they were told.They ran downstairs to the fireplace and went back to Hogwarts.They told Professor McGonagall about Dumbledore and she went to inform the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.She told them to go down to the Hospital Wing to get their wounds fixed because Ruby and Ron weren't in too good shape.Angelica and Draco went to find Harry and inform him of what has happened.As Dumbledore had said 'It was time for the Second War to begin'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Ok everyone thatit for this chapter.Let me know what you thought of it.I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason.I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys too!Well please review and thanks to everyone who always does like Angelica,Ashley,Cassy!lol.I only have 3 people who read my story.lol.I'm funny.Bye everyone!Luv ya!!! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's note:Hello everyone!How is everyone?I'm good.I'm just home because there is no school!!!lol.Ok thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter!Hope you guys all have an excellent Valentine's day!!Today just happenes to be friday the 13th might I add.Ok now I have an idea of where this chapter is going,but I think it is going to be really hard to write just like the last chapter.I can do it though!!lol.Back to the story now!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter!I only wish I did.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Ron and Ruby went to the Hospital wing to get themselves fixed like they were told.Madame Pomfrey was able to make Ron better just by giving him some chocolate.Ruby on the other hand had a big cut on her head that was going to need to be closed.Madame Pomfrey susgested a muggle remedy.She wanted to give Ruby sitches.Ruby didn't like the sound of it.It seemed painful to her.However she agreed and went with Madame Pomfrey to get the suppiles to perform this little surgery and get tested to make sure she was in good health to get sitches.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Angelica and Draco went down to Gryffindor Tower to get Harry.They knew the password because Ruby had told Angelica when they were arrived at Hogwarts.They didn't see Harry in the common room so they went up to the boys dormitory.A couple of Gryffindors looked at them funny because they were suspose to be there,but Angelica and Draco kept walking not paying attention to anybody else.They saw the sign that said '6th year boys' and walked in.They saw Harry sitting on his bed reading 'Quidditch through the ages'.He looked at them confused.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"he asked.  
  
"It's a long story.Come on we will explain everything on the way to the Hospital Wing."said Angelica  
  
"The Hospital Wing?Is everyone ok?"asked Harry  
  
"Yeah,So far we are all fine,but bad news Harry.You dear old friend Hermione was ready to kill Ron and Ruby.They are in the Hospital Wing right now."repiled Draco  
  
"What?Why?"asked Harry  
  
"Because she didn't fancy them being together.You know that.Well Anyways,she told Ruby's dad everything so he got mad and asked for Voldemort's help.Isn't that weird.The Minister of Magic is evil.What is the wizarding world coming too."repiled Angelica  
  
"I see.So Hermione is working with Voldemort in one way or another."said Harry  
  
"Looks like it."repiled Draco as they walked into the Hospital Wing.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ruby saw Angelica,Draco,and Harry all walk into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Are you guys ok?"asked Harry  
  
"Yeah,we're fine mate.Ruby just needs to get her had fixed and we will all be able to go."repiled Ron  
  
"Not really.After she gets her sitches.Ms.Fudge needs to stay the night in here in case anything goes wrong with this muggle remedy."said Madame Pomfrey  
  
"Actually,it is Mrs.Weasley."corrected Ron  
  
"Did you guys get married?"asked Maame Pomfrey  
  
"Yes,we did."repiled Ruby  
  
"Well,I can't say I'm surprised.I used to see the way you guys looked at each other during meals.Even when you had that big arugement in the Great Hall.Congratulations!"said MAdame Pomfrey  
  
"Thank you."repiled Ruby and Ron.  
  
"Harry!"a voice said from the fireplace next to Ron's bed.They all turned to see Professor Snape's head floating in the fireplace.  
  
"Yes."repiled Harry  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence here at Number Twelve,Grimmauld Place.It is to discuss the dark lord.Bring your wand and be ready to fight because we are all going to go back to the Fudge Manor where we will fight againist The Dark Lord and the rest of the deatheaters until we have all died or they have all died.Bring anyone you want to as long as they are trustworthy.Come throught the floo network.Quitely!We can't waste time!"explained Snape  
  
"Now?"asked Harry  
  
"No,Potter!Next century!Yes,now"shouted Snape  
  
"Alright.I'll be there in about 5 mintues."repiled Harry  
  
"Very well."said Snape as his head disappeared.  
  
"Well,You heard him.I have to go.I have to fight Voldemort to the dead."said Harry sounding very sad.After all this could be the last time he ever talks to any of his friends again.It was time for him to fight Voldemort.It was time for him to forefill the prophecy.The prophecy that said in the end he would have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort would kill him.He was the only one could could kill Voldemort,if he didn't no one could.Not even the greatest wizard of all time,Dumbledore.Harry looked at all his friends.They all had sad expressions on their faces.  
  
"Harry,I'm going with you!"said Ron  
  
"Me too!"said Angelica  
  
Ruby's heart sank.This is what she was afraid of.IF Ron went with Harry to fight he could end up dead.She couldn't let him go!Not now!Not after what Madame Pomfrey had just told her when she took one of the test MAdame Pomfrey gave her.  
  
"You can't go!"shouted Ruby  
  
"I have to!You know I do!"repiled Ron  
  
"But why?Who is going to stay here with me?Right now!"asked Ruby  
  
"I will.There is no way I could go there and fight.My father jus happens to be one of VOldemort's right-hand man's.If he saw me there.He would kill me and not to mention the Order doesn't seem like they would be to fond of me either."explained Draco  
  
"See you won't be alone!"said Ron  
  
"FIne.You can go then."said Ruby a tear falling down her cheek.Ron saw this and walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I love you."he said kissing her.  
  
"I love you too."repiled Ruby  
  
"We better go."said Harry  
  
"Alright."repiled Ron pulling away from Ruby.Angelica walked over to Draco to give him a kiss goodbye.  
  
"Bye."she said.  
  
"Bye.I love you."said Draco  
  
"What did you say?"Angelica asked  
  
"I love you."Draco repeated.  
  
"I love you too!"said Angelica kissing Draco.She pulled away and walked over to the fireplace with Harry and Ron.Harry went first,then Angelica,and Finally Ron did waving goodbye to Ruby for what might be the last time Ruby will ever see him.Ruby and Draco were left alone.SHe began to cry openly now that Ron had left.  
  
"Come on don't cry.He will be ok."said Draco trying to get her to stop crying.He didn't like it when people cried.It made sad.  
  
"I can't help.I may never see Ron again!I can't even go and fight with them.What are you stil doing here anyways?If I were you.I would be with the person I love."said Ruby  
  
"I know,but my father will kill me and maybe even Angelica if he sees me there helping the order."repiled Draco  
  
"SO you are being a coward."said Ruby  
  
"Now you wait right there!I'm not being a coward!"repiled Draco  
  
"Really now?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yes,I am.Aren't I?"said Draco.Ruby nodded."Well what about you?Why wouldn't you let Ron go?"asked Draco  
  
"I'll tell you.Come closer."said Ruby  
  
"Ok."said Draco getting closer.Ruby whispered something into his ear.Draco was shocked.  
  
"Are you sure?"he asked.Ruby nodded."Your right!I am being a coward by staying here.I'm gonna go and fight againist my father and VOldemort!"said Draco  
  
"Good for you."said Ruby plainly  
  
"I'm going to go now.Thanks."said Draco kissing Ruby on the forhead.  
  
"Don't you tell Ron about that or he'll kill you."said Ruby just joking.  
  
"It was only a friendly kiss nothin more."said Draco  
  
"I know.Bye.Be careful and look after Ron for me."said Ruby watching Draco disappear into the fireplace.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When Draco go to Number twelve Grimmauld Place he saw Harry,Ron,and Angelica sitting with a group of other people.There was al least a hundred there.He only knew a few of them though like Remus Lupin,Mad eye Moody,Dedalus Diggle,Nymphadora Tonks,Professors Snape and MCGonagall,and Dumbledore.Dumbledore was talking about the plan,Which was just to fight until the death.Draco walked over to Angelica and grabbed her hand.She smiled.Finally Dumbledore said it was time for them to go.Almost all the wizards disappearated as soon as he was done talking.Dumbledore came up to them and told them that they were getting to the Fudge Manor by a portkey.He gave them the portket and they were all suddenly jerked one way then another.Finally they hit solid ground.Draco looked around and saw the fleid that was Ruby's garden.All the trees and plants we gone.Now it just looked like a battle fleid you would see in movies.On one side of the fleid was Voldemort and all his deatheaters and on the other side it was them.Draco had never more scared in hislife.  
  
"Dumbledore,Is this the army you have been trying to assemble for the last two year?"asked VOldemort  
  
"Why yes of course.It is."repiled Dumbledore  
  
"It is nothing compared to mine."said Voldemort  
  
"You have the same amount of people as us."said Harry  
  
"True,but I also have others.You'll just have to wait and see though."said VOldemort  
  
"Is that so?"shouted Harry  
  
"Why yes it is.Mr.Potter can we just get this over with.I want to kill you already."repiled Voldemort  
  
"No one fights until the battle actually begins."said Dumbledore  
  
"Then let the battle begin."repiled VOldemort starting the second war.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Author's note:How was that everyone?I hope it was good.Ruby has a secret!!lol and you don't know it yet!!YOu'll find out in the next chapter though.The story should be ending in about 5 more chapters.I'm not sure though.It all depends on what my ideas are.Which seem to be just coming to me as I write.Everyone please read and review!Thanks to everyone who always reviews again!You guys have to let me know what you think!I live for your reviews!lol I'm weird.Oh yeah and tell me if you liked Draco's part in the story.Should I have him come face to face with his father or not?Just let me know and I'll see what I can do.Bye everyone!Luv ya!!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's note:Hey!Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter,but I have been kind lazy lately.lol I shouldn't tell you that.This chapter is like really hard to write so if it is shorter then the other ones I'm sorry.I really hope this turns out ok.Well thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter!Has anyone figured Ruby's secret out yet?I know it!Ok now let's get back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry potter and that's a good thing becuase if I did the whole Harry Potter series would sink!lol  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The war started.Wizards everywhere began to throw spells at each other.Harry stood next to Ron.They started dueling with some wizards.Draco was with Angelica shooting Spells everywhere.Draco had to tell Angelica what Ruby told him just in case anything happened to him.He grabbed her and pulled her up to his face and whispered Ruby's secret to her.She was shocked just like he was.  
  
"What did I tell her?"asked Angelica  
  
"Guess she didn't listen."said Draco  
  
"Yeah whatever."said Angelica shooting more spells at some deatheaters.  
  
"Why don't you go tell Harry when you see him."said Draco  
  
"ok,but why can't you?"asked Angelica  
  
"I have to find my father."said Draco  
  
"What are you going to do that for?He might kill you."said Angelica  
  
"I know,but I have to face him."said Draco  
  
"ok.Bye.I love you."said Angelica  
  
"I love you."repiled Draco kissing Angelica.He walked away from Angelica.He began to serach for his father.It was time he faced him even if it did mean his father killing him or him killing his father.He knew exactly what his father was going to say once he found out why Draco was here.Draco continued to Look for his father while watching the war take place like in a movie.Draco saw many people fall to the ground.Some were deatheaters other were memebers of the Order.He saw his friend Crabbe's father fall to the ground.As much as he hated the deatheaters,he hated seeing his friends parent dieing in front of his eyes.'What was Crabbe going to say when Draco tells him what happened'he thought.Finally Draco saw his father dueling with Ron's dad.He went up to them and spoke:  
  
"Father."he said.  
  
"Draco,so good to see you.Come and help me finish Weasley here off."said Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Father,I didn't come here to fight for you and the dark lord.I came here to fight againist you."said Draco  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Lucius  
  
"I'm in the Order of the Phoenix."answered Draco  
  
"What?How can you betray me?After all I have done for you!You chose the wrong path Draco.I never thought I was going to have to kill my only son.I am quiet ashame of you."explained Lucius  
  
"I don't care if you are ashame of me.I have been ashame of you all these years."said Draco  
  
"Stop talking Draco and start fighting."said Lucius shooting a spell at Draco  
  
Draco ducked and threw a spell back at his father.  
  
"Draco are you ready to feel the worst pain ever?"asked Lucius  
  
"Are you?"asked Draco  
  
"Crucio!!!!"shouted Lucius  
  
Draco screamed.His father was right.This was the worst feeling he had ever felt in his whole life.All Draco felt was constant pain and there was nothing he could do about it exept to try and fight it.Finally Lucius stopped the Curse known as the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"Did that hurt my son?"asked Lucius  
  
"Stupefy!"shouted Draco,but Lucius doged the spell.  
  
"Do you think you can duel me and hurt me?"asked Lucius  
  
"No,I think I can duel you and win."repiled Draco  
  
"You cannot kill me."said Lucius  
  
"I do not wish too,but I will if I have too."said Draco.Lucius just laughed.  
  
"I taught you everything you know.You can not kill me even if you tried,but I can kill you and I think now is the time that I should do so.Draco prepare to die.Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Draco knew what his father was going to do so he ducked,but as he did that he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.  
  
"You cannot win."said Lucius still laughing.As he said that Draco jumped up and shouted"Avada Kedavra!"Lucius fell to the ground with a shocked look on his face.Draco looked into his father's eyes.He didn't really wanna kill him,but it was the only way at that time.He pityed his father knowing he had a bad life.That's the only reason why he was a deatheater.So he could have a better life for himself and his family.Draco fell next to his father's dead body a tear coming down his cheek.  
  
"Sorry."he said.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Harry!"shouted Angelica  
  
"What?"asked Harry throwing some spells at some more deatheaters.  
  
"I have to tell you something about Ruby."said Angelica running up to Harry.  
  
"What?"asked Harry  
  
Angelica whispered in Harry's ear RUby's secret.  
  
"Your kidding me?"said Harry  
  
"I wish I was.We have to look after Ron.Nothing can happen to him.Not now."said Angelica walking away to fight Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Harry Potter,it is time for us to finally finished what I started sixteen years ago."said a voice from behind him.Harry turned around and saw the body of Lord VOldemort.  
  
"If you so."said Harry  
  
"Harry,I'm gonna make this real simply.How about I save us all the trouble by killing you now.You can just stand there and it will be done about that?"asked Voldemort evily.  
  
"How about not."said Harry  
  
"Alright then a fair duel."susgested Voldemort  
  
"Like you are ever fair."said Harry  
  
"Right."said Voldemort raising his wand ready to shoot Harry with a spell.  
  
"Harry look out!"shouted Ron who just arrived here after helping as father fight off some deatheaters.  
  
"Mr.Weasley.I do belive I was suspose to kill you huh?oh well better late then never.Avada..."started VOldemort  
  
"No!That won't be nesscessary anymore.I can't belive everything that I have done.I just didn't wanna see my daughter get hurt or to have her live a poor life,but instead I have made her life a living hell.I was always trying to boss her around.I never gave her any freedom and then she rebeled.Ron,I'm sorry.I hope you can forgive me."said the voice of COrnelius Fudge.  
  
Ron was about to speak until Voldemort interupted him.  
  
"Touching speech,however I always keep my promise and I promised I would kill this boy so it shall be done.Avada Kedavra!"shouted Voldemort towards Ron.Green Sparks cam shooting out of his Wand ready to hit Ron.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!"shouted Cornelius Fudge pushing Ron out of the way and getting hit with the spell himself.He fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Fool!Oh well,I have more important thing to do.Wormtail take care of Weasley."said VOldemort.  
  
"Hey Voldemort.It is time for you to pay for everything you have ever done to everyone.Avada Kedavra!"shouted Harry.His spell hit Voldemort in the chest.Voldemort fell to the ground in shock.He just layed there on the ground.  
  
"Master!"shouted Wormtail  
  
"Is he dead?"asked Ron  
  
"I think so."said Harry feeling kinda releaved.  
  
"You killed him!You will pay!"shouted Wormtail running up to Harry.He pulled out a very sharp knive that no one execpted to have.On his way to Harry,driving his knive towards Harry,but just as he did that he stumbled over a log and he fell on top of Ron.His knive driving in Ron's chest.Ron fell to the ground and Wormtail ran away crying.  
  
"Ron!Ron are you ok?"asked Harry running to Ron.  
  
"Harry,I fell so cold.Harry,you remember me saying the day me and Ruby got married when we were having lunch,that if anything were to happen to me you would look after Ruby for me?"asked Ron barley able to talk.  
  
"Yes,but ROn you aren't going to die!Your gonna be ok!"said Harry  
  
"Harry,you have to just be there for her and look after her."said Ron ignoreing was Harry had said.  
  
"Ron!You can't die!Your going to be a daddy!"said Harry  
  
Ron had a surprised look on his face at first.Then his face went white.  
  
"No,Harry,your going to be a daddy."Ron said closing his eyes.  
  
"Ron no!"shouted Harry  
  
"Harry!COme on you have to go!The deatheaters just all found out about you killing Voldemort and they are coming here.They are going to kill you!You have to grab this portkey and go back to Hogwarts!"explained Dumbledore  
  
"Dumbledore!Ron!He is hurt!"shouted Harry.Dumbledore look at Ron.  
  
"Harry you can't doing anything for him!Take this and go!"said Harry  
  
"But Professor!We have to take Ron to the Hospital Wing!Madame Pomfrey can fix him!"shouted Harry  
  
"No,she can't!Harry take this now."said Dumbledore handing Harry the portkey.As soon as he did that Harry began to spin around.Then he stopped spinning and he found himself in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.He saw Ruby laying down on one of the beds.  
  
"Harry!Are you ok?Where is Ron?"asked Ruby looking scared.  
  
"Voldemort is dead.Your father is dead."said Harry  
  
"I don't care about them Harry!Where is Ron?"shouted Ruby  
  
"He's dead."said Harry plainly.  
  
"What?"asked Ruby  
  
"Dead.Wormtail was trying to stab me,but insteat he missed and he stabbed Ron."explained Harry  
  
"No!No!No!"Ruby shouted tears pouring down her face.Harry moved pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her,but she pulled away.  
  
Ruby couldn't belive this!'Ron,can't be dead.There is no way.He can't die now!What am I going to do?I'm pregant!Why would he die?I told him not to go!Did he listen?NO!'she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry."said Harry  
  
"Ruby."said Dumbledore walking out of the Hospital Wing fireplace.Ruby didn't say anything.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Well that was Ruby's big secret.I know she is kinda young,but this is only fan fiction.It isn't real.I know that VOldemort's death wasn't anything big,but I didn't really know how to kill him.So I made his death queit and easy.I'm sure you guys think you know what Dumbledore was about to tell Ruby,but you don't so hahaha!lol.I'm so mean.I hope this chapter was ok.Well tell me what you thought of this chapter.I would really like it.Thanks to everyone who reviews every chapter(Cassy,Ashley)!!Bye!Thanks! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's note:Hi everyone!Just wanted to say thsnks to the two people who reviewed chapter 17!You know I love you guys!lol ok this chapter is going to be intresting.There's gonna be a lot of twist and turns.Sadly I think the story is gonna be ending in about 5 more chapter.I'm not sure.It might be more or less.You know I don't want it to end.Oh well I guess everything has to at one time or another.Ok,Now I'm just going on and on.I say I start chapter 18 now huh?ok ok then if your sure.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Ruby.You have to undertand what I'm about to tell you."started Dumbledore  
  
"I already know what your gonna tell me."said Ruby wiping a tear away.  
  
"No,you don't."said Dumbledore  
  
"Yes!I do!Your gonna tell me that ROn is dead!I already know.Harry told me."explained Ruby  
  
"That's the thing.Ron isn't dead."said Dumbledore  
  
"BUt Harry said hewas!Why would he tell me that if it wasn't true?"asked Ruby  
  
"Because Harry left before he actually saw what really happened to ROn."answered Dumbledore  
  
"No!I saw him there.He closed his eyes and didn't speak to me when I kept calling him!"said Harry  
  
"Harry,clam down.I'm going to explain to both of you what has really happened."said Dumbledore  
  
"Well then.Tell us!"said RUby who was beginning to get unpatient.  
  
"I will.ok.Well,Ron was stabbed in the chest by Wormtail as you know.He was beginning to die and for a little awhile he was unconcisius,but after I made Harry leave with the portkey I went to find Aurther Weasley and informed him about Ron.Then we rushed to find Ron.We found him and he was still alive.So I made a portkey to St.Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries.Ron was rushed into a magical surgery.Where they were able to help him a lot.He is almost perfectly healed,but he is in a coma right now.He hasn't woken up yet,but he is still alive."explained Dumbledore  
  
"So he's alive?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yes,he is."repiled Dumbledore  
  
"Oh thank goddness!"said Ruby relived.  
  
"Would you like to come to St.Mungo's now to see him?"asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes,I would."said Ruby  
  
"Very well.Follow me."said Dumbledore walking towards the fireplace.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
*Ron's dream in his coma*  
  
Ron was sitting outside in a garden.He looked around at his amazing home that he had for his family.HI wife and his one child.In fact he was beginning to wonder where his wife was with their child.Just then he saw his wife,Ruby come outside of the house with their daughter.The little girl came running towards him and jumped into his arms.She had redish-browm Hair with green eyes and light skin like ROn.  
  
"Daddy!"She shouted.  
  
"How is my little princess this morning?"asked ROn  
  
"Daddy guess what me and mommy did today!"She repiled   
  
"WHat?"asked ROn  
  
"Persephone!Don't tell him yet!It is a surprise!"said Ruby  
  
"Fine!"repiled Persephone  
  
"WHat is the surprise?"asked Ron  
  
"You will just have to wait and see!"said Ruby kissing Ron.  
  
"Alright."said Ron  
  
"Mommy can we please tell him a hint?"asked Persephone  
  
"Why don't we just show him."said Ruby  
  
"Ok."said Persephone  
  
They all walked into their house,than into the family room where Ron saw Harry,Cassy,Angelica,and Draco.  
  
"What are you all doing here?"asked Ron surprised.  
  
"Ruby you are right.He has been working to hard.Ron today is your birthday."repiled Harry  
  
"You are right!I can't belive I forgot!"said Ron  
  
"Happy Birthday,Daddy!"said Persephone  
  
"Why thank you sweety!"said Ron  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ruby followed Dumbledore to the fireplace and they went to St.Mungo's Hospital through the floo network.She followed Dumbledore to the 3rd floor of the hospital.Ron was in the intensive care department.Dumbledore walked into room 235.Ruby walked in and saw her husband Ron Weasley laying on the hospital bed.He was still in his coma and Ruby was fightened to look at him.She didn't like looking at him looking the way he did right then.His face was pale and he just layed there so helpless.She walked over to his bed and layed her head on his chest.  
  
"We don't know when he is going to wake up."said Dumbledore  
  
"Oh."said Ruby  
  
"That's why I brought you here.I thought it might help if he felt your presence."explained Dumbledore  
  
"oh."repiled Ruby  
  
"He will wake up."said Dumbledore reasurenly.  
  
"I hope."said Ruby as a tear went down her cheek.  
  
"I heard about the baby."said Dumbledore changing the subject.  
  
"you did?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yes,Madame Pomfrey sent me an owl after she told you."explained Dumbledore  
  
"And you still let Ron go and fight?"asked Ruby raising her voice.  
  
"Calm down."repiled Dumbledore  
  
"No!I can't belive you let Ron still fight!!"shouted Ruby  
  
"Ruby."whispered a voice from behind her.  
  
"Ron."said Ruby looking at ROn.  
  
"Yeah,come here."repiled Ron  
  
"Ron!I thought i lost you."said Ruby running into ROn's arms.  
  
"I would never leave you."said Ron  
  
"Really?Even after I tell you what I'm about to tell you?"asked Ruby  
  
"Really,even after you tell me that we are going to have a baby."repiled Ron  
  
"How do you know?"asked Ruby  
  
"Harry told me after wormtail stabbed me."repiled Ron  
  
"oh."said Ruby  
  
"I guess we should have listened to what Angelica said that night at our wedding."said Ron grinning.  
  
"I guess.Why are you not happy about it?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well,I didn't exept it so soon,but I'm happy.We will just have a family a little earlier then planned."explained Ron  
  
"But what are we going to do about school?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well,I think I can help you there."said Dumbledore  
  
"How?"asked Ruby  
  
"Well,I can arrange for there to be a babysitter during the day while you guys are in classes.Your room at Hogwarts is more than enough room for you guys and the baby.I'm sure you guys can feed the baby during dinner time in the Great Hall where everyone eats.I know everyone in the Great Hall will be dieing to see the baby."said Dumbledore grinnning.  
  
"Someone else would be watching the baby during the day?What if we can't trust this person?You know they could be some evil wizard watching my child."explained Ron  
  
"Ron's right!How do we know we will be able to trust this person?"asked Ruby  
  
"I will personally and yourselves will interview people for the job."repiled Dumbledore  
  
"ok.When will we have these interviews?"asked ROn  
  
"Ron the baby isn't due for like nine months.It will be awhile before we start interveiwing people for the job."repiled Ruby  
  
"She's right."said Dumbledore  
  
"Professor,When can Ron leave this place?"asked Ruby  
  
"While since he already woke up he can leave now.We are pretty sure there is nothing else wrong with him."repiled Dumbledore  
  
"Oh good.I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed."said Ron  
  
"Good."said Ruby  
  
After that ROn was released from St.Mungo's Hospital and him and Ruby went back to Hogwarts by the Floo network.When they got to Hogwarts Ron was greeted by Harry,Angelica,Draco,and Cassy.Then he saw his family.They had came to St. Mungo's just as Ron and Ruby had left so they came to Hogwarts next.Mrs.Weasley greeted Ron by pulling him into a hug and crying her eyes out.Even Fred and George looked like they had been crying a little,which is weird because they are always trying to make people laugh.They all went into the Great Hall and had some Breakfest because it was name morning.Slowly people started coming in for Breakfest too and were surprised to see all of the Weasley family and Harry,Cassy,Angelica,and Draco all sitting at the Gryffindor table.Some Slytherins were giving Angelica and Draco bad looks.Mostly Draco though because they had found out about him killing his father probably from their parents who were deatheaters.Ruby had dicided to ask Draco what had happened last night between him and his father.  
  
"I killed him."was all Draco said.He was obvisously feeling really guilty right now even though he shouldn't be feeling like that."poor Draco' was all Ruby had thought.  
  
Ruby pulled Ron aside to ask him when they were going to tell his parents about the baby because Dumbledore said he didn't tell them.He thought it was best they tell them themselves.So Ron asked his parent's if they could talk to them alone.They agreed and they all went outside and starting walking on the school grounds.  
  
"Now what did you need to tell us?"asked Aruther  
  
"Well,mum...dad...something very important has happened.We already know what we are going to do though."started Ron  
  
"What has happened?Are you both ok?"asked Mrs.Weasley cutting off Ron.  
  
"We are all fine."repiled Ruby  
  
"Then what is it?"asked Mr.Weasley  
  
"Well,We are going to have a baby."said Ron  
  
Ron's parents just kinda stood there looking at Ruby and Ron without saying anything.They were shocked and Ruby was scared of what they might say when they did finally speak something.Mrs.Weasley looked like she was about to say something a few times,but then didn't say anything.Finally Mr.Weasley spoke.  
  
"Well,you are a little young,but I'm happy for you."he said.  
  
"Yes me too!If you ever need any help you know who to ask!"said Mrs.Wealsey hugging Ron and Ruby.  
  
"Thank you."said Ruby  
  
"Your welcome.Now you guys we should be getting back before people wonder where we are."said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"ok."said Ron as they all went back into the great hall.The rest of the day went by pretty fast.Ron and Ruby told everyone else about them having a baby and Ruby's brothers were so happy that they were going to be uncles,but they weren't as happy as Fred and George were.They were so happy that they started throwing the fireworks that they make for their shop all over the castle.It started to get dark and they were all getting sleepy so Ruby and Ron said goodnight to everyone and went off to their room.They changed into their pajamas and got into bed.Ron put his arms around Ruby and said"Goodnight my love."  
  
"Goodnight.I love you."said Ruby  
  
"I love you too."said Ron kissing RUby goodnight and with that they both fell asleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's note:Ok You guys sorry it took me forever to write this chapter,but I was trying to make it really good!I was thinking about speeding up the next 9 months so you guys can all read about Ruby having the baby!!Isn't that great!!lol.Everyone please review!I get ao happy when I get them.I feel so loved!!lol.I'm going to try and write the next chapter this weekend for my two loyal readers!Cassy and Ashley!!lol.Well thanks everyone!Luv ya all! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's note:Hello everyone!I'm so sorry I haven't been writing for the last 2 weeks,but I have been so busy!It is really hot over here in California right now.In this chapter I'm kinda going to speed everything up so nine months is gonna go by really fast.It should work out fine though.I hope it does anyways!lol.Ok I'm gonna start writing it now.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The next eight months went by really fast.Ruby was now eight months pregant and she was huge.She hated to look the way that she did.Although Ron kept reassuring her that she looked great!She was so surprised by how much Ron wanted to have this baby.He was involed in almost everything that had anything to do with the baby.Dumbledore had arranged for Ruby and ROn get have a class that helped them a little about the baby.Ron was there doing everything the teacher told him to do.He seemed so happy.  
  
It was now only a month until the baby was susposed to be born and Ruby and Ron were trying to think of names for the baby wether it was a boy or girl.Ron had competly forgotten about the dream he had when he was in a coma so he didn't remember what the baby's name was in it.  
  
"What about Tom if it is a boy?"asked RUby  
  
"No not even I hate that name."repiled Ron  
  
"How about Elizabeth if it is a girl?"asked RUby  
  
"Nope.I don't fancy it much either.What about Aaron if it is a boy?"asked Ruby  
  
"No,Let's keep thinking."repiled Ruby  
  
So they kept thinking for the next month and still had no clue what they were going to name their child.They had other things to worry about though besides the name of their child.It was now the last month of school and the end of the year exams were now upon them.So all they did was study and do stuff to prepare for the baby.They didn't really have time for themselves.  
  
Ruby was now taking her last exam which was for Airthmancy.She was sitting next to Angelica and Cassy.She was almost done with her exam when she had a weird feeling followed by a whole lot of pain that felt like cramps only ten times worst.  
  
"Angelica!"whispered Ruby  
  
"What?"asked Angelica  
  
"I think my water just broke."repiled Ruby  
  
"What does that mean?"asked Angelica  
  
"I think it means I'm having the baby!"repiled Ruby  
  
"No talking."said Professor Victor  
  
"But sir!We need to get Ruby to the hospital wing!She is having the baby!"pleaded Angelica  
  
"OH well we better we get to the Hospital wing then!"said The Professor.  
  
And with that she rushed Ruby down to the Hospital wing.When she got there they called MAdame Pomfrey and she came and they helped Ruby onto one of the beds.  
  
"Just keep breathing and relax this might take awhile."was all Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Angelica go call Ron!"shouted RUby  
  
"ok."said Angelica running out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Angelica ran as fast as she could through the corridors.She was running so fast that she didn't see where she was going and she bumped into someone.It was Draco.  
  
"Hey why are you in so much of a rush?"asked Draco  
  
"Ruby is having the baby!I gotta tell Ron."she repiled as she began to run again.  
  
"Hey wait for me!"shouted Draco following her.  
  
They both ran to the grounds where Ron was having care of magical creatures.He was sitting next to Harry and Hagrid wasn't far behind.Angelica had ran out of breath and was really to recatch it before speaking to Ron.The she spoke.  
  
"Ron!Ruby is having the baby!"shouted Angelica  
  
"What?Are you kidding me?I gotta go Hagrid!"shouted Ron running as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing.When he got there he saw Ruby laying on the bed.  
  
"Ron."was all she said.  
  
"Are you ok?Does it hurt?"asked ROn  
  
"What do you think?"asked Ruby sarcasticly.  
  
"Sorry."repiled Ron  
  
"Oh my Ruby!The baby seems to be coming faster then I thought it would.Of course I have only delivered two babies in my whole medical career."said Madame Pomfrey  
  
"What is that suspose to mean?"asked Ruby  
  
"Nothin dear.Ok now this is what I want you to do.Push while at the same time hold your breath for ten seconds and then breath out.Can you do that?"asked Madame Pomfrey  
  
"Yeah,I suspose so."repiled Ruby  
  
"Ron maybe you should hold her hand.This is very painful you know."said Madame Pomfrey  
  
"ok."said Ron grabbing Ruby's hand.  
  
"Ok now push Ruby."directed Madame Pomfrey  
  
Ruby did what she was told and push as much as she could while at the same time squeezeing Ron's hand because she was in so much pain.Ron kinda tried to move his hand,but Ruby's grib on it was much to tight.  
  
"Umm Ruby Honey.DO you think you could let go really quick?"asked Ron  
  
"Ron,this all your fault I'm here!If you would have remembered to use protection I would not be here right now so if you could just do me a little favor and stick through the pain like I am!"repiled Ruby who was very crabby at the moment.  
  
"Alright sorry."said Ron as soon as Ruby finished her sentence.He totally understood that she was going through a lot of pain.  
  
"Ruby just give me one more push."said Madame POmfrey  
  
As soon as she said that Ruby gave one last effort and pushed with all the strengh she could muster.She pushed for ten seconds before she felt the baby come out and when she did she just stopped pushing and layed her head down on the pillow exhusted.She couldn't wait t find out what the baby was.She really wanted a girl or a boy seemed cool too.  
  
"Congratulations you now have a beautiful baby girl."said Madame Pomfrey handing Ruby the new born baby.Ruby held her new baby and was stunned by the little baby and how sweet it looked.Ron kissed RUby on the forhead and then moved his lips to kiss his new baby girl.  
  
"She is amazing."was all he said.  
  
"Well what are you guys going to name her?"asked Madame POmfrey  
  
Just then Ron remembered the dream he had while he was in his coma.He remembered his daughter's name was...  
  
"Persephone."he said.  
  
"What?"asked RUby  
  
"That is what she should be named."said Ron  
  
"Persephone.I like it."said Ruby  
  
"Ok then.That's her name."said Ron to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh good so I should write down Persephone Weasley.What a middle name?"asked Madame POmfrey  
  
"Oh I know this one!"said RUby  
  
"Ok what is it then?"asked Ron  
  
"Demetra."repiled RUby  
  
"I love it!"said Ron  
  
"SO that would be Persephone Demetra Weasley.Good now I'll leav you guys alone now."said Madame Pomfrey  
  
"Wow!We have a baby."said Ruby  
  
"I know.It is so surreal."said Ron  
  
"Ruby!"said a voice that came from the fireplace.Ruby turned her head and saw her mother's head floating there.  
  
"Mom."said RUby  
  
"Ruby I just have been told from your brother Robert that you are giving birth to a child."said her mom.  
  
"Yes,I have given birth to my and Ron's baby girl."said Ruby  
  
"And you didn't tell me!I can't belive this!I don't belive this!First you don't show up to your father's furneral and now this!I don't know what I ever did wrong to you!"explained RUby's mom.  
  
"First of all I was at father's funeral!I just didn't talk to you!I didn't tell you about the baby because you haven't bothered to speak to for nine months now!"repiled Ruby  
  
"I see.Well what is the girls name?"asked Mrs.Fudge  
  
"Persephone Demetra Weasley."repiled Ruby  
  
"Sweet name."said Mrs.Fudge  
  
"Ron! Ruby!I came as soon as I heard!Where is she?"said Dumbledore  
  
"Right here."repiled Ron showing Dumbledore their little baby.  
  
"She is beautiful."said Dumbledore  
  
After that Madame Pomfrey came over to Ruby and PErsephone and gave them a check up and then said they could go.Dumbledore gave them the next week off from school so that they could go visit Ron's parents.So that day they left and were now at Ron's parent's home.THey had just arrived and Mrs.Weasley was looking at little Persephone while Mr.Weasley was talking to ROn about basic things he did when Mrs.Weasley had their first child.  
  
"Oh look at how beautiful she is Arthur.SHe looks like a weasley already.She has his red hair and Ruby she has your bright green eyes.Ron she has your lips.She kinda reminds me of what Ginny looked like when she was first born."said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"She does look like you a lot ROn."said Arthur  
  
"Yeah,she does doesn't she."said Ron.He was so proud of him and Ruby.They had actually made another living thing.Ron couldn't have been more happier.He thought having a baby was going to be hard,but so far everything was going great and he was already in love with his little baby girl.Little did he know having a baby wasn't going to be all that easy and him and Ruby were going to have some problems pretty soon.  
  
Ruby was kinda tired and all she had done the day before and Little Persephone had fallen asleep so she thought now was the perfect time to get some sleep.Besides it was kinda late already.It was about 9:00pm.Ron helped Ruby upstairs to his room while Mrs.Weasley kept watch over Persephone.He opened the door to his room and let RUby lay down.Then he brought Persephone's little baby crib upstairs while Mrs.Weasley brought Perspehone upstairs and then they layed her in her crib.  
  
"Good night you guys."said Mrs.Weasley  
  
"Goodnight repiled Ruby and Ron.After that Mrs.Weasley left leaving the little family alone in ROn's room which wasn't all that big.Ruby wondered if this is where they were going to stay during the summer.After all it was only about one week until their sixth year at Hogwarts was over.'Would Dumbledore let them stay at Hogwarts over the summer or wouls they stay here?'Is what she thought.  
  
"Goodnight.Ilove you."said ROn kissing Ruby.  
  
"I love you too."said Ruby returning the kiss and then getting up to kiss Persephone goodnight.  
  
"I love you too my little angel."Then she went back on the bed and layed with Ron and fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly Ruby woke up from her sleep to hear Persephone crying.She got up right away to see what was wrong with her.Ruby picked her up and tried to craddle her in her arms,but she would not stop crying.Then Ron woke up and came to Ruby's side as fast as he could.  
  
"What is wrong with her?"he asked.  
  
"I think she is hungry or maybe she needs a change."repiled Ruby  
  
"I'll go get a bottle ready for her."said Ron running downstairs to make a bottle.He knew how to do because his mother made sure that she taught him how to do so.He heated it up a little then ran back upstairs where she was still crying.Ron handed Ruby the bottle.Persephone took it up and began to drink it.  
  
"You can go back to sleep.I'll stay up with her."said Ruby  
  
"No,it's ok.I wanna stay up too."said Ron  
  
"ok,I'm going to sit down on your bed though."said Ruby walking over to the bed and sitting down with Persephone still in her arms.Then Ron went and sat down on the other side of her and put his arm around her and looked at Persephone.They were like this for about ten mintues before Ron relized that Ruby had fallen alseep.She was obviously still exhusted from the day before.Perspehone had dropped her bottle and fallen asleep as well.Ron got up and picked her up and put her back into her crib.Then he tried to make Ruby a little more comfortable before laying back on his bed and falling asleep himself.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Author's note:Alright everyone!That was not the last chapter.I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last chapter.I don't know if I used make a sequel that shows how different their lives are going to be with the baby.So if you think I should make a sequel please tell me in your reviews!!Ok well thanks to everyone who always reviews!And everyone who doesn't review please review!It helps me a lot when you do!Well g2g now bye!Luv ya! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author's note:I don't want to finish this chapter because that would mean that the story is over.I don't want it to be over.This was my first fan fic so it is going to be hard to stop writing it.I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading it!I kept wrting because of you guys!I said I wasn't going to cry so let's hope I don't start crying while I'm writing this chapter.Ok I'm gonna start wrting it now.  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The week that Ruby and Ron spent at his parent's house went by fast.It was now time for them to return to Hogwarts for their last week of school before they went on summer holidays which they were gonna need with Persephone and all.They went back to Hogwarts on the Knight bus.When they got there they went back up to their room in Gryffindor Tower.When they went into the common room all of the Gryffindors were in there and they all shouted "Congradualtions!!!"Then they all came and started to look at Persephone and say how cute she was! and "how much she looked like Ron!"Finally they all went back to what they were doing before because Persephone was beginning to get cranky.They went back into their room and they saw Dumbledore sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
"What are you doing here sir?"asked Ruby  
  
"While you guys have class in about 10 mintues and little Persephone needs a babysitter and I couldn't find anyone else for the job so I decided I should babysit her."repiled Dumbledore.  
  
"You?"asked Ron  
  
"Yes me.I can do this."said Dumbledore  
  
"While if your sure.Persephone takes a nap at around 12:00 and she always get hungry right after her naps so you might wanna heat up a bottle and have it with you at all times and I'm sure we will be back at around 3:00 so we can get her then and for right now just sing to her or play a game with her toys.Are you sure you can handle this?"Asked Ron speaking really fast.Ruby was surprised by the way he was acting.He obvisously didn't want to leave Persephone with anyone.  
  
"Ron relax.Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world.I'm sure he can handle a little baby girl."said Ruby  
  
"I know.It's just gonna be the first time we are leaving her alone."said Ron  
  
"She is so gonna be Daddy's little girl."said Ruby grinning and kissing ROn on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah,it's understandable.While you guys better get to class."said DUmbledore  
  
"Alright.Bye my little baby girl."said Ruby kissing Persephone.  
  
"We will be back soon."said Ron kissing her too.  
  
"Ok see you guys at three."said Dumbledore waving goodbye and with that they met Harry and Cassy in the common room and walked down to transfiguration.Class was weird for them.Everyone was asking where Perspehone was and how was she doing.They were being bombarded with questions until Professor McGonagall came into the classroom and told them all to be queit and get to their sits.  
  
"Ron and Ruby I heard Professor DUmbledore is watching the little one.He is quite good with Chrildren so you should worry about how he is doing."she said.  
  
"Oh we aren't worried.Ok so maybe a little."said Ruby  
  
"Yeah a little."said Ron  
  
"Oh you guys are going to be good parents.I can already see it.Now let's get back to transifuration.Turn to page 364."said McGonagall and slowly class dragged on.Then they all went down to the dungons for potions.Professor Snape gave them a hard time for not being in class for a whole week and when they tried to explain that Dumbledore gave them the week off he didn't hear a word of it.He just gave them tons of work to make up.Then they went to lunch and act really fast.They were about to go check on Persephone when the bell rang for them to go to Charms.That went by really slow too and then it was 3:00 so they could finally go see their baby.  
  
"Professor how is she?"Asked Ruby coming into their room.  
  
"She is fine."said Dumbledore handing Persephone to Ruby.  
  
"Oh that is good."said Ron  
  
"Will you guys be able to handle her while you are doing your schoolwork?"asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yeah even with SNape's 3 pounds of work."repiled Ron  
  
"Don't worry about Snape's class.I'll speak to him."said Dumbledore grinning.  
  
"Thank you sir."said Ruby and ROn at the same time.  
  
"your welcome."said Dumbeldore leaving.Ruby and Ron sat down at the table and put Perspehone in her crib.  
  
"Ron what's that at the window?"asked Ruby  
  
"It's an owl."repiled Ron getting up and letting the owl in.It flew over to Ruby and dropped a letter in her lap.She opened it and read:  
  
Dear Mrs.Ruby Weasley,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that mother has passed on.She died yesterday.Unfortunaly we could not contact for her will reading yesterday after her death.She left you all of your father's fortune.She said your father would have wanted it that way.Your fortune is in a Vault at Gringotts Wizard Bank.The key is enclosed in this letter.You can get it whenever you would like.Sincerally,  
  
Your father's lawyer,  
  
Mr.Heart  
  
"OH My GOSh!"said Ruby  
  
"WHat?"asked ROn  
  
"My mother is dead."repiled Ruby  
  
"What?I'm sorry."said ROn  
  
"No,SHe left me all of my father's fortune!"said Ruby  
  
"WHat?"Asked ROn  
  
"All of the money is ours.My gosh!"said Ruby  
  
"You aren't sad about your mom."said Ron  
  
"Why would I be?It's not like she ever came to visit us and Persephone."said Ruby  
  
"Yeah,but she is still your mom."said Ron  
  
"She didn't say sorry about everything.At least my father did."said Ruby  
  
"I see."said Ron  
  
They went back to doing their schoolwork after that.The rest of the week went by really fast.Dumbledore came watched Persephone all week.He had a lot of fun with her and he said she reminded him of his daughter when she was a baby.Finally it was the last day od school.They had all of their stuff packed so they went to the end-of-the-year feast.  
  
"Another year is gone by.I pleased to say that the house cup goes to Gryffindor!"Said Dumbledore as everyone started to cheer and clap execpt the Slytherins of course."This has been an amazing year.We have all met new friends and new familes."said Dumbledore grinning at Ron and Ruby."Voldemort was finally defeated and we can all start new lives now.SO this summer just be happy and thankful.Now let the feast begin."Dumbledore claped his hands together and tons of food appeared on the four tables.They all began to eat and have fun.Little Persephone somehow slept through the whole feast.After that she all went back up to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
The next day they all said their goodbyes to everyone and got on the train.Ron,Ruby,Persephone,Harry,Cassy,Angelica,and Draco sat in the same comparment.  
  
"So where are you guys going to live this summer?"asked Cassy  
  
"Well we are gonna stay at my parent's house until we can find a house of our own."repiled Ron  
  
"How you guys don't have any money."said Draco  
  
"We didn't tell you.My mother died last week and she left us all of my father's fortune.The manor went to my oldest brother and sister.Robert and Raymond got the manor in France even though they aren't old enough to actually own it.My sister Andrea got our manor in America.So it all kinda worked out."explained Ruby  
  
"Whoa!Your mother left you all that money.So said to hear that she died though.She was always nice to me.She said I was like a second daughter to her."said Angelica  
  
"Yeah."said Ruby.Persephone started crying so Ron held her in his arms and she slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Ron is really good with her huh?"said Angelica while all of the guys in a conversation about Quidditch.  
  
"Yeah.I sometimes think he loves her more then me."said Ruby laughing.  
  
Ron was listening to their conversation and walked over to Ruby and put his arms around her.  
  
"I love you both more then life itself."he said kissing her on the forehead.RUby turned around and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"How sweet."said Cassy  
  
"Yeah,it is isn't it.While I think it's time you guys all go find your own comparment."said Ruby grinning.  
  
"Gosh can't wait until you get your house."said Angelica  
  
"I'm just kidding."said Ruby laughing.  
  
"Really?I thought you were serious."said Ron  
  
"What's that smell?"asked HArry  
  
"I think it might be Persephone.I better check."said Ruby walking over to Persephone and sure enough Persephone needed a diper change.  
  
"Ron want me to go change her.I know that you changed her all of yesterday."asked Ron  
  
"Yeah thanks."said Ruby handing Persephone to ROn.  
  
"You guys wanna come with me?"asked ROn to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Umm yeah sure."they repiled leaving the comparment.  
  
"Hey Ron.Isn't that weird that Ruby doesn't seem to care that her mother died?"asked Draco  
  
"Yeah.She doesn't seem to want to show her emotion.She acts all fine about it during the day,but I hear her crying at night.The first night I asked her what was wrong,but she just said nothing.That she was just tried."repiled Ron  
  
"Weird.You would think that she would tell you what she was feeling."said HArry  
  
"I don't think that she thinks I will understand where she is coming from."Ron said opening the door to the bathroom to change Persephone."She says there is a lot of stuff that I don't know about her.I think Fudge had her thinking that she had to be the perfect daughter and marry the perfect person and if she didn't she would be disowned.One of her sisters already was.She got pregant at a young age,but she wasn't married."explained Ron  
  
"Whoa.You know Fudge never seemed like much of a nice person.So I can only imagine what it was like to be his child."said Harry  
  
"Yeah he was pretty strict with them.I remember when I first met them."said Ron who finished changing Persephone.They all began to walk back over to the comparment.  
  
"Let's stop talking about this now.I don't want her thinking we are talking behind her back."said Ron.After that he slid the comparment door open.  
  
"Is she all clean now?"asked Ruby  
  
"Yup."said ROn handing Persephone to RUby.Ron sat down next to Ruby and put his arm around her.Persephone fell asleep again and Draco and Angelica disappeared off somewhere.Harry and Cassy went to go find the lady who sells snacks on the train.So Ron and Ruby were finally alone well not counting Persephone.  
  
"I love you."said Ruby kissing Ron.  
  
"I love you too."said Ron.They both knew that this summer was going to be intresting.They were gonna buy a house of their own.Not to mention they were gonna spend every minute with each.They weren't gonna go to a differnt class and see each other later.And everyone knows what happens with people spend way to much time together,but they knew that they would never get tired of each other.Sure they will get in aguements.Who doesn't?They were gonna have to give Persephone most of their attention and they knew that,but they were just happy that they were gonna spend the rest of their lives together as a family.Just then the comparment door slid open again and Robert and Raymond came in with some other thrid and second years.  
  
"Umm hey you guys.Some of our friends wanted to get some advice from Ron."said Robert  
  
"What kind of advice?"asked Ruby   
  
"Girl advice."repiled Raymond  
  
"Oh."said Ruby frowning.  
  
"COme on Ruby let us ask him one thing!"said Robert  
  
"Alright you guys.I'm gonna give you one piece of advice.Now don't get me wrong I love my wife nd my daughter to death,"Ron said kissing his wife and daughter."but Never, I repeat,Never date the Minister of Magic's daughter."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's last note:You read right.This is my last author's note for this story.I'm so sad right now,but I didn't cry!I said I wouldn't so I didn't! I really didn't want to finished this chapter.That's why I added a lot of conversation that didn't really need to be in this chapter.I really hoped you liked this last chapter.Thanks to everyone who always reviewed:Cassy,Ashley and if I forgot to mention you I'm sorry it's just I can't think right now.lol I really didn't want this to end and I don't know if I'm gonna write a sequel because I'm currently writing another fan fic called Obsession.SO please go read and review it!!Thanks!I love you all so much!I still can't belive that I actually finished this story.I didn't think I would be able too when I first started writing it and that was all the way back in January.Ok bye now.Luv ya all! 


End file.
